CrazyUnexpectedMine
by Vuurwerk
Summary: All Han knew was that cars were his life. That would change when he meets Twinkie's little sister Cassie. This takes place one year after Tokyo Drift. Rated T for language and some situations. HanOC .HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters or any of music featured such as Destiny's Child's "Temptation", or Soulja Boy's/Crank Squad's "Crank Dat Robocop". I just own Cassie.

Chapter 1

Another day. Another night. Another race. Another breath of life in the Tokyo underground. The neon lights of the streets illuminated the city and strutted a sense of rush throughout the air.

Han breathed it in and popped a gusher into his mouth as he leaned against his newly buffed Nissan. It was about the only thing he could use to keep his mouth busy ever since he stopped smoking. Music blasted all around the suddenly occupied parking lot.

_Sweet, sweet, sweet _

_sweet sweet, sweet sensimilla_

"Hey Han!" It was that damn cowboy accent.

Han tilted his head back. "Yo," he grinned seeing Sean, Neela, Twinkie, and a girl approaching him. His eyes widened as he straightened up.

She wore a white, silk tube top, a plaid mini skirt, and a pair of snow boots. Her short hair was a strange sensation of black and brown, with ember eyes. And she was… a black girl. She was strangely but beautifully pale.

Han ceased his stare and focused on Sean. "Whattup? You feel for a little racing?"

Twinkie smirked. "That can wait, but first you just GOTTA meet my younger sister Cassie." He gave Han an encouraging wave of the hand to the shy-looking girl.

"People on the racing block call her Benz. She is usually up in Hawaii livin' with my gramps, but she's gonna try it out here. Ya know, see what it's like…"

Cassie bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you Han-sama."

Han bowed back and gave an amused look. "You're a girl that really knows how to keep the respect, huh?" He hadn't even noticed that everyone but Cassie was beginning to leave.

The caramel-skinned girl gave a small smile. "I've got to get someone to call my lover, baby." The foreigner turned around and walked off following her older brother.

Han gave a confused look and called after her. "You don't like answering questions directly?" Cassie glanced back and winked.

The driver smiled as he followed the wandering group. _Guess you're not all that shy after all. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Han couldn't keep his eyes off of Twinkie's younger sister. She looked young but her grown face said so much more. Sitting beside Twinkie on his new Ferrari, he realized that the girl looked nothing like her sibling. She was a little full, in the body and in the face. Her thighs looked sexy curved on the smooth surface of the car. _She really has all the guys staring_, Han thought as he noticed the racers passing by gave Cassie's healthy figure intent gazes.

_I know you see me watchin' you  
and I see you watchin' me  
cos boy your bodys calling,  
the temptation is killin' me  
_

_I know you see me watchin' you  
and I see you watchin' me  
cos boy your bodys calling,  
the temptation is killin' me_

Cassie caught Han staring at her and looked directly at him. "You have a problem Han-sama?"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He started walking towards her.

"I don't give a damn about curfew. Besides, as long as I'm with Twinkie, our dad doesn't care."

Twinkie gave Cassie a serious look. "You know that ain't true. You ain't never stopped causing a player trouble. Getting mixed up with that guy in Hawaii, whoever the hell he is."

Cassie rolled her eyes and hopped off of the car. "You don't even know what the hell happened."

"I know that you was being stupid." Twinkie folded his arms and looked directly at her.

Cassie's eyes darkened. "I don't want to talk anymore. I'm gonna see what cars are around here." The female strutted off in a huff. Twinkie frowned and shook his head. Han sat beside Twinkie and chewed on a Gusher.

"She always like that?"

"Only when she realizes how much of her life isn't in _her _control. Spoiled chick."

Han tilted his head indicating that he wanted to hear more.

Twinkie nodded his head to the pulsating music.

_Crank dat Robocop_

_Crank dat Robocop_

_Crank dat Robocop _

_I did it nonstop_

_Watch me do it_

_Watch me do it_

_Watch me crank dat Robocop_

_Crank dat Robocop_

Twinkie hopped off of the car. "Look man, all I have to say is that she's been through a lot." He looked the other way. "Please, I got some merchandise to sell to some chicks. Just uh, you know, keep an eye on her…"

Han raised an eyebrow and stopped chewing. "You want me to baby-sit?"

"Naw naw naw, man. I'm ain't telling you what to do. She just seventeen, and a brother sometimes worries. I just mean, you kno --"

Han gave a small laugh. "Fine."

The black youth gave a look of shock. "For real?"

"For real. But don't expect me to be some bodyguard."

A huge grin appeared on the youth's face. "Yo, thanks man! You are awesome," he said running off with some Japanese girls.

Twinkie turned around. "One more thing Han…they don't call her Benz for no reason. Just don't let her race. She's insane on the road."

Han smirked and popped another Gusher into his mouth.

_Sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own FATF: Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. I also don't own any songs that are featured here, such as Tre's "Swang". I just own Cassie.**

**This chapter is a little strange since it's told through Cassie's point of view. This is probably the only chapter where I will do this. Also, don't forget to comment. Tell me how I can improve!**

Chapter 2

I couldn't help but feel starved as I looked at those beautiful Japanese custom cars in the underground garage. Dammit, I wanted to hi-jack one of these cars and take a spin. Go crazy, just as I always have.

"Try to jack one of those babies and someone will beat the shit out of you." I had figured he'd follow me here.

"Don't you have some rice to go eat Han-sama?" I said without turning around.

I could feel his presence closing in on me. "Rudeness and honorifics don't go together, sweetheart," Han said, his lips close to my ears. His breath smelled like candy and mints. I shivered.

"Don't…come up on me like that." I wanted to claw his face off as I turned around to come face-to-face with him. He was unbelievably close.

"You set off the whole 'I'm so innocent' vibe, and then you turn into a little ice queen. Jekyll and Hyde much?" Han backed up about an inch and looked me up and down.

"Well, first impressions aren't everything," I said, folding my arms. I had never taken the time to give this boy a proper look. He was extremely good-looking, but something about him annoyed me. He was too cocky but calm. Han seemed to be…confusing.

His midnight eyes stayed in my mind too long.

"You want to drive don't you?"

I looked up at him and kept my mouth shut. What could I say?

Han leaned in closer. "How long since you've last driven?"

I stared at the ground.

A smirk came from his lips. "About a 10 months? A year?"

I could feel a burning sensation rising in my body, illuminating my sanity.

I felt embarrassed. Why was he so intimidating?

"Huh. Mommy and Daddy said to stop street racing? Got sent to Hawaii to start over and be under better parental vision?" I could feel him grinning on me as he blabbed on.

I mustered enough courage to look into his eyes. "Shut up." I wanted to hurt him so bad.

What surprised me most was the pair of keys that were flung at me. I caught them and realized that the source was Han. He unwrapped a Starburst and tossed it into his mouth. "You get to drive sweetheart."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Confusion bombarded my mind as I trailed after Han through the crowd in the parking lot. A part of me wanted to keep following him. A part of me wanted to run back to my brother. A part of me wanted to let my nervousness give my knees away.

Why did I feel so strange around him?

_Swang and I swang and I swang to the left  
Pop-pop my trunk and yep yep yep  
Swang-swang and I swang and I swang to the left  
Pop-pop my trunk and yep yep yep  
Swang-swang and I swang and I swang to the left  
Pop-pop my trunk and yep yep yep  
Swang-swang and I swang and I swang to the left  
Pop-pop my trunk and yep yep yep_

"You going to stand there all day?" My head jerked in the direction of Han. He came towards me and gently took hold of my left wrist. "It's not safe to stand out here like that, as young as you are."

A giggle escaped my lips as he guided me through the bustling group of people. "Exactly how old do you have to be to boss around a 'young' girl like me?" Crap aside, I really was curious of his age.

Han stopped next to a black Hyundai and switched around. "Around twenty-one." He nodded his head towards the keys in my right hand. "Open her up…"

I walked towards his Hyundai. It was an absolute beauty. New silver limited edition Kyoko rims, a strobe light behind the front vent, and a really nice Lens equalizer glowing from the trunk of the car. I unlocked the car and we both got in.

Excitement gathered as I felt the leather seat rub against my skin. I gripped my hands onto the wheel and breathed it all in. It was amazing.

"You always ride like this?"

Han raised an eyebrow and looked forward. "Depends on what car I feel like driving."

I found this interesting. "How many cars do you have?"

"You're going to find out. I'll give the directions, you drive." Han opened the compartment on the passenger's side and revealed a bag of peanuts in place of his previous snack bag.

Figures. What a junk food pig.

I put the key into the ignition, and started the car.

Suddenly, a blast of glass exploded behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own FATF: Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. I just own Cassie and Ginai. **

**Remember to R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

Chapter 3

"Great," Han winced as he picked up the beer bottle that had just been thrown through the glass at the back of his car. Cassie's face was plastered in fear as she looked at the shattered glass around her seat.

Han swung the car door open and stepped out. The crowd in the lot quieted down as he held the bottle up in his right hand. "Who threw this at my car?"

A familiar figure moved out of the crowd.

Cassie saw Sean, Neela, and Twinkie running towards the car. Twinkie pulled Cassie out and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell _happened_ Cass? Huh? Why the hell is glass on you?"

"I don't know! Someone just threw a bottle through the glass! I did nothing WRONG!!"

Sean looked to where Han was standing. "Oh shit," he whispered as a wave a fear passed through his veins. He elbowed Neela, who was trying desperately trying to calm the siblings down.

Neela squinted at what Sean was staring at. Her eyes widened and she shushed Twinkie and Cassie.

Sean frowned. "This isn't good."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A younger-looking Asian, with coal eyes and red streaked mohawk, along with an AC/DC shirt, and slightly low, demin jeans stepped out of the crowd. He slowly walked towards Han. "I did. I threw the bottle," he said holding up the beer bottle cap.

Han smirked and shook his head. He flipped the bottle up and caught it with his right hand. "Thought you were still in jail, Ginai. You've got a lot of guts pulling a dumbass stunt like that. Especially with me. "

Ginai narrowed his eyes. "I did my damn time, in which you should have joined me. You know I won that race." His face was crimson with unavoidable anger.

"Maybe, but I remember it differently. The cops got to you before the race was in your favor," Han replied shrugging. He started to notice the amount of people that were stopping and staring at their conflict.

"You owe me a car."

"You threw a _bottle _at my car, man," Han replied seriously. "Now you owe me for a window. I think we're even."

A gun was brought out of the youth's denim jeans and was aimed towards Han. Half of the surrounding bystanders dropped down to the floor in fear.

"I…want…my…car."

An annoyed sister wriggled from her brother's grasp and walked in between the two enemies. "We don't have to settle this with guns." Cassie put her hands on her hips and pointed towards herself and a puzzled Ginai.

"You, me, upper street, in exactly four minutes. I represent Han, while you represent yourself. Winner gets Han's new Nissan, plus three-hundred bucks to make up for the race you supposedly won last time."

Ginai smirked. "Done." He looked at Han. "Are you gonna be a wuss and let the girl represent you or do you want a bullet through your head?"

"Sure," was all that came from Han. Ginai growled and walked off towards his car. Han turned towards Cassie.

"Can you drift?" He asked.

Cassie flipped her hair. "A New York drift."

"Hm. Hope you can handle it."

Twinkie slid in between Han and Cassie. "Oh _hell _no," he said facing his inattentive sibling. "You ain't racing for nobody." He then turned to Han. "Please don't let her," He begged. Han shrugged.

To Twinkie's dismay, he was ignored as Cassie requested for a car and its keys out loud. Toast ended up offering his '05 Corolla and started to lead her up to the car garage.

"DAMN, man!" Twinkie continued to throw a fit as he followed the Han, Sean, and Neela towards the racing starting point.

Han was actually thrilled to experience the girl's racing skills.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Toast folded his arms smiled at me. "Just don't wreck it, baby girl."

He obviously doesn't know me too well. "I'll try not to," I said, with a hint of sarcasm and grinned at him. I got into his Corolla and started the engine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As far away from everyone as possible, Han leaned against the concrete wall and tore open a bag of Doritos. _This should be nice_, he thought as he watched Cassie drive up to the starting line, along with Ginai in his car.

Neela posed in front of the two cars, automatically quieting down the surrounding crowd of excited guests.

Neela pointed her hand in the left direction. "_Ready!_" Cassie revved her engine up.

A hand was brought to the right direction. "_Seta!"_

Neela pointed both hands in the air.

"_GO!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been an easy race won. Cassie had not only demonstrated the usual speed of racing, but she surprised everyone with her experienced drifting skills. She had driven through every curve and bump along the race course, with ease, usually ahead of Ginai.

Sean raised an eyebrow as Cassie reached the finish line. Neela curiously looked at Twinkie. "I thought this was her first time in Tokyo."

Twinkie's mouth was gaped open as he watched Cassie step out of the car. "It is…" He watched her snatch the three-hundred dollars from her furious opponent. He walked past Han, mouthing 'this isn't over yet'.

"How does she know how to drift like that?" Han stayed ignorant and brushed off Ginai's anger. He frowned as he watched Cassie walk towards him and the others. How did this American girl flawlessly ace the art of drifting? _Something is definitely up_, Han thought.

Twinkie grabbed Cassie by the wrist and pulled her towards him. "We goin' home NOW." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever." Before finally being led to Twinkie's car, Cassie used her free hand to turn over the three hundred dollars and Toast's car keys to Han.

"Make sure Toast gets his car back."

A smile emerged from his face. "I will."

* * *

**Decent chapter? Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yea, I wish I owned FATF, but it's not mine and neither are its characters. Just meh Cassie.**

**Also: Thanks to everyone that has favorited me and supported my story! I will not disappoint you!! Also thanks to Hex-The-Rag-Doll for the review!! You are awesome.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4

Cassie was on his mind all week. When Sean talked to him he was thinking of her. When he fixed cars he was thinking of her. When he drifted he was thinking of her.

Maybe insanity had gotten the best of him this time, like when he noticed that Cassie never showed up with Twinkie to his garage. He had finally mustered some confidence to ask the Twinkie about his sister on a Monday.

"Where's she at?" Han asked casually, wiping the black, runny oil off of his pale hands.

"Who?"

"Your sister."

Twinkie continued with the car he was working on, as if disinterested in Han's question. "Wherever her over-exposed body takes her."

But Han pushed further. "Usually a younger sister tags along with her brother, you know, to get around a bit."

Twinkie frowned and shook his head, still leaning over a Ferrari engine. "Nah. She's not a follower."

Han internally sighed. He knew that Twinkie wouldn't continue about Cassie. So much for voyaging for information about Cassie. He decided to move onto another subject.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Twinkie gave a small smile as he slowly picked up a wrench from the wooden desk beside him. "I'm skipping." He would have continued, but was unexpectedly interrupted.

"I need your car."

Both Han and Twinkie looked back to the open door of the garage. To their surprise, Cassie was standing with her arms folded. She was wearing capris, a white shirt, and a pair of Vans. Boy, was Han glad that he contained himself, because he was on the verge of pulling Cassie aside and scolding her.

There was only one downfall. He didn't know her well enough.

Twinkie winced at his younger sister. "What the hell do you need my car for?"

Cassie answered him dead-on. "For my friend and I. We're going out today." Cassie walked outside and pulled an Asian guy inside the garage. He was average height, wearing a blue hoodie, a black cap, and light blue jeans.

"No Cassie." Twinkie had answered this, with his eyes locked on the new guy.

"Why not?!"

"You and your irresponsible ass has been missing for three days! Do you know what Mom and Dad are going to do to me if they find out that you not home with me?! And I'm supposed to be freakin' taking care of you!"

"Well you're doing a damn good job of it!" Cassie retorted, her face puffing with anger. "Mom and Dad are never home, and you're the same! I'm not going to sit around all day while you skip school and screw random girls!!"

With this, Cassie fumed off, pulling the young Asian with her and out of Han's garage. A groan escaped Twinkie's lips as he threw up his hands. "I've had it. Look Han, I'm goin' home. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Twinkie walked out through the back door with his bag and car keys.

It took Han awhile to realize what he had just encountered. So, Twinkie and Cassie really do have a bad relationship... To Han, Cassie didn't look like the arguing type. For the short amount of time he had been able to see her, he noticed her hair wasn't that short, she nails weren't painted, and she had no body jewelry.

She also lacked makeup. _Not that she needs any_, Han thought.

Han continued working. He mentally reminded himself that he had to get his mind off of this girl. She was in high school -- obviously too immature for him. Japan seemed like the last place she wanted to be, and she was such a confusing person. She went from "respectful", to bitchy, then she stood up for Han at the race all of a sudden. _Why would she – _

"Er, Han? The last time I checked, you don't need a wrench to open a water bottle."

Han twisted back, alarmed that Sean was standing in the doorway, watching him. He then looked down to see the wrench etched into the plastic cap of his water bottle.

Sean walked towards him and took the wrench. "Sleep more or get therapy, buddy," he said as he patted Han's right shoulder.

A small, nervous smile emerged from Han.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Blah, blah, blah, was all that Cassie heard while she was in her new classes at her new school, in a new country. Though she could partially understand what the teacher was saying (thanks to Neela and Reiko) she could care less. She hated the way the guys were staring her down during school. She hated hearing smirks behind her as she walked to her classes. She hated not fitting in, with only Sean, Neela, Reiko, and Earl by her side.

But most of all, she hated herself.

It had been three days since her and Twinkie's fight at the garage. Cassie figured that what she had said was uncalled for. _But it's not my fault that you have to put up with me_, Cassie thought.

As Cassie, got up from her seat at the end of school, she felt the need to apologize. Twinkie wasn't just fixing cars and hustling American items for himself, but for her too.

Cassie got her bus fare ready as she headed out the door. She quickly got out her phone and sent a text message to Twinkie.

_Cassiwassie: i'm coming home 2day...and i'm sry..._

That's when Cassie felt it as she put away her phone. A presence that had haunted her for the past year. She felt it right in front of her, waiting, watching, and planning.

Cassie looked up, her eyes wide in fear as she encountered what was in front her. She never thought that the name would emerge from her lips ever again.

"Takashi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Wut's up you guys? Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews that everyone has left, the hits, and the favorites! I'm so overjoyed...YAY! This is sort of a bridge chapter to all teh drama and action...oops I've said too much already...**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN FATF. Cassie is MINE.**

Chapter 5

"Takashi…". Cassie's memories of Hawaii started to flash back. Takashi…the racing…the gangs…the revenge. This couldn't have been happening. She had come to Tokyo to forget Hawaii. To forget HIM.

_What is he doing here?_

He finally spoke, looking straight ahead. "I couldn't let you run off by yourself, now could I?"

Cassie found herself gasping for air as she looked straight ahead as well. They were shoulder to shoulder, both knowing that it would be futile for her to cause a commotion in the middle of the street. Especially with him.

But, Cassie wasn't the type to be left out of stories. She knew Takashi was unwelcome here.

"You're not wanted here DK." That's when Cassie looked to her side.

_Han._

He was standing there, same black T-shirt with the felt jacket over it. He didn't have a snack in his hand this time, as stood next to his car. His face contained a calm, but serious expression. Cassie could have sworn she had seen anger in Han's coal eyes – an occurrence her brother had never mentioned about this strange guy.

Takashi gave a surly look and slowly turned his head towards Han. "This is my homeland. It wouldn't be right to just abandon my birth place."

"You lost that race against Sean. Sooner or later Yakuza might find you."

Takashi gave a devilish smile and looked directly at Cassie. "I have some unfinished business to take care of." His smile turned a frown as he lifted his hand to caress Cassie's face. She violently shook his hand off. "Don't. Touch. Me." She felt the anger exploding, ready to lash out at DK.

Han stood in front of Cassie and was face to face with Takashi, winning in height. "Get out of here. Now."

DK smiled and chuckled a little, getting louder by the second. "I really, really love a good joke." He moved in closer to Han. "Tell Neela I said hi."

Before walking back to his car, he turned to Cassie. "We'll continue this later. Don't too close to Han. I've got something to settle with him too."

Han and Cassie watched as DK slowly drove off into the street.

"What the hell is wrong with you??"

He was above her, frustration clear across his face. Cassie gave Han a shocked look. "What right do you have to talk to me like that? Who do you think you _are_?"

"Your brother left me to look after you and next thing I know, you know a guy that almost killed me!" Han put a hand on each of Cassie's shoulders. "Do you know how dangerous he is?! How do you know him?!"

The young girl shook off Han's hands. "I'm not a baby. So mind your own damn business and control your freakin' anger." She started to walk off. But before she could get a good distance between herself and Han, Han twisted her back around. He intently gazed into her eyes.

"Let me drive you home."

Cassie felt herself blushing. She mentally noted that this would be the second time that Han's face was barely an inch away from hers. "W-what? I can take a bus back. Besides, what will Twinkie think when he sees us both stepping out of _your _car. You think I don't know about your little slutty fan club?"

Han showed off his usual smirk and shook his head. He put his hands in his pockets. "We both know that you don't give a damn about what your brother thinks. And those are just random girls. Your brother needs to get his facts straight, because I've laid off that sex thing for a while."

Cassie studied him. He was back to his usual calm and collected composure…

Han tried to come up with something else to say when he realized that Cassie hadn't caught onto his last statement.

"I'm sure that you don't want to run into Takashi again," he said seriously. Cassie slightly looked down.

"I-I'll be fine." She felt like a helpless little girl, forced between going off into a dangerous situation or running off with a stranger. Cassie felt as if Han was looking right through her, knowing exactly what she thought.

But still, Han insisted. "Come on. I'll take the long way back to your place and we can talk a little. It's not cool to bottle up all that emotion crap."

Cassie let her feet lead the way as she followed Han to his car. _You stupid idiot. Why should you care?_

**Pretty short chapter huh? Well, from here on out the REALLY good part of the story begins. Comments pleez!**

* * *


	6. EXTRA

**This is just an extra little piece of history on Cassie. It was a deleted text from chapter 10.**

* * *

"Twinkie and I were split up from an early age, when I was about six. Our parents thought that it would be a bit hectic for their daughter move around a lot because of their stupid military professions, so they suddenly came up with this bright idea of letting me live at my aunt's in Atlanta, while Twinkie stayed with them."

"After two years, I was apparently too much to handle for aunt dearest, so I was friggin' shipped to New Jersey to live with my Godfather." Han frowned at this wondering what kind of parents would let their daughter live with a grown man. "He started getting weird so I cried myself out after three years." Cassie sighed. "Then I started middle school at Aunt Beth's in L.A. She decided to move when I was thirteen, so I was sent to my cousin Dominic in New York."

Han jerked up. "What?! You're a Torretto?!"

"My mom's side."

_He's going to kick my ass, _Han thought.

She frowned getting back to her story. "I had to beg him to teach me how to drift. I remember a whole bunch of nights where I would sneak out just to watch him street race. I do best in a Mercedes Benz. Dom said so himself."

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guyz...I'm BAAAAACK! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FATF. Just Cass.**

Chapter 6

Cassie found herself nervous in the passenger seat of Han's black Corolla. For the first five minutes of their drive home, not a word had been spoken. She found it strange that she had felt so awkward around him. She definitely didn't feel like this the first night she met him. _I should have taken the bus_, Cassie regretted.

"How do you know DK?"

Cassie's eyes dwindled to Han, who was gripping the staring wheel, looking at the road straight ahead.

"DK? He goes by Takashi," Cassie sighed. "At least that's what I know."

Han eyed Cassie, still in question.

Cassie looked down at her shaking hands. "He's my boyfriend. Or at least he thinks he still is. We, uh, met in Hawaii, where I was staying with my grandmother. Apparently, he had just moved from Tokyo," She glanced at Han for a response.

His face was emotionless. "Was he the one who taught you how to drift?" His eyes were locked on the rearview mirror. A black Lexus had been following steadily behind them.

"No. I…I learned from an old friend…two years ago in New York," Cassie muttered. "…Dominic Torreto…"

Han groaned and shook his head. "How many people _don't _you know??"

Cassie's face changed. "You're the one to talk. Do you know him or something?"

Han changed the subject. "How…how did DK used to treat you? I saw your expression when he was in front of you." He didn't mention that he had seen the fear and anguish in her eyes from Takashi's surprise visit.

Anger was smeared across the teen's face. "Why the hell does it matter?! It's none of your fucking business!" This response hadn't caught Han by surprise.

The car came to a stop.

Han took his keys out of the car. "It is my business, because right now your brother has my ass babysitting you."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "So you answer to him now? What happened to the big, badass, killer racer Han?" She challenged. "That's how Twinkie described you over the phone."

"He's still here. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing." Han retrieved his cocky smile as he leaned forward and brushed a loose piece of hair from Cassie's face.

Cassie's eyes narrowed. "I think I'll walk home." She got up from her seat and started to pull her book bag with her, ignoring the fact that she was in the middle of a Tokyo street full of ongoing traffic. Han stepped out of the car and came to her side.

"Get in the car Cassie." He stepped closer towards her. His face was serious.

She pretended he wasn't there and continued to walk past the car.

Han caught up with her. "Cassie, get in the car." He slid right in front of her.

"How about no? Now move."

He grabbed Cassie's right arm. "Someone has been following us."

Confusion spread across Cassie's face. "WHAT?! Then why the hell did you stop the car?? We're in the middle of the street! Why should I believe you any--"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Han hit the ground. "Shit," he slurred as he rubbed his now bleeding head. Cassie automatically dropped to the ground to help Han up. _Why…why do I care??_

Ginai was in front of her. He had a gun in his raised hand.

"Hey sweetheart. Long time, no see." He had a deathly grin on his face, murderous intent in his eyes. Han immediately got in front of Cassie, ignoring the blood that was slowly running down his face.

Cassie didn't respond to Ginai. Instead she gently tugged onto Han's jacket sleeve. "Don't move an inch," Han whispered to her.

Ginai gave a fake pout. "Awww…how cute! You finally starting to fall for him too, baby? And here I thought that maybe you and I could work in the future, considering those sexy drifting skills of yours…" He sighed and shook his head. "God, what _am _I going to do with you Han? You've always had the ladies swaying in your favor."

Han's face was blank, and once again still. "What the hell do you want? You're causing a scene." Cassie glanced around to see an already visible crowd forming, with curious and shocked expressions. "You lost the race, so there's nothing that I owe you. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Yea, yea I know." He playfully ran his fingers over the gun. "I just have a message to deliver to you guys. I'm sure you're aware of Cassie _charming _ex-boyfriend…"

Han remained silent. He felt Cassie's body quiver softly against his. _He's involved with Takashi? _Cassie thought.

"Oh you are? Good, good. Stay away from Cassie okay? I mean, I know it's pretty early to send this kind of warning, but DK likes to take care of things…_hastily_." Ginai gave a toothy smile. "I know she's beautiful Han, but the damage for you will be less if you just stay out of her shit."

He looked once more at Cassie. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Arigato!" He jogged back to his black Lexus and drove off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been a silent drive home. Cassie had remained quiet as Han took a familiar route to her home. The sky was already dark as he stopped beside her house.

As Cassie started to slowly drag herself and her book bag out of the car, she felt a firm hand grip her left wrist. Han pulled her towards him, so that there was barely half an inch of space between their faces. Cassie was speechless, hoping and praying that the next moment wouldn't occur as she was thinking.

She could feel his light breath on her face. It was a mixture of faint spearmint and lemon. Han suddenly cupped her face with his two hands and brought her face against his own. Their lips were intertwined, getting deeper and deeper into the kiss every second.

Cassie was most surprised at her reaction. She felt as if her heart was pumping a million gallons of blood as Han gently caressed her lips. Never once did she feel to pull away. He was nothing like that bastard Takashi, whose mouth was always trying to press harder than necessary. No, Han was gentle and passionate. He gently combed her hair back with his fingers, showing that he didn't want anything more than his kiss to be returned, which it was.

When they finally had come up for air, Han said quietly, "I'll start driving you to school and from school. I don't care what DK has on me. He's not going to threaten me and expect me to accept that he's going after you."

Cassie still said nothing, bewildered by Han's statement. _Don't get involved…please don't get involved_, she mentally begged.

"I bet Twinkie doesn't really know who your ex is, does he?"

Cassie's eyes shifted to other places. "He's got things to do. I don't want to be more trouble than I already am."

"Don't give me that crap. Tell your brother." Han gave a small smile. "Go inside. Everything will be fine, girl."

Cassie rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car. "Don't think that you've got me so easy, just because you can kiss. I'm not like your slutty girlfriends!" Han just smirked and shook his head, as he started the engine back up.

Cassie frowned as she watched Han drive off.

_I can't believe I enjoyed that._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been about two weeks since Han and Cassie had heard from either DK or Ginai. In the meantime, Cassie had spent most of her time hanging out with Reiko (Earl came around occasionally), Neela, and Sean. Han would usually take her and pick her up after school, but for some strange reason he didn't show up on one rainy Thursday morning.

Cassie stood outside her house, gripping an umbrella with a book bag at her side. She was cold and impatient; hoping that Han hadn't chose such an awkward time to stand her up.

"Hey."

She looked over to see her brother in uniform, with a book bag also in his hands. He was putting trash into the garbage bin. Cassie forced a smile. "Morning."

Twinkie frowned and shook his head when he noticed that once again his sister wasn't getting in his car to go to school. "Han comin' to pick you up…again?"

Cassie faced forward towards the street. "Yeah."

"Is it seriously necessary? I mean if you like him…"

Cassie whirled to her side. "What the hell?? I don't like him!!" _How untrue that is… "_He's the one that offered to ride me to school!"

"Why?"

Cassie gulped, remembering that she had failed to tell her brother about Takashi. She just couldn't. She was already a troublemaker in his eyes…and Takashi would probably try to hurt Twinkie too.

"You sure you don't want to ride with me…I mean it seems pretty dumb to pass up a ride that is goin' to the same location." Twinkie took out his keys and opened the garage behind them. He opened the door to his car.

"I'm SURE."

Twinkie gave her one last look and hopped into his car. Cassie counted quietly as he drove off to school.

The rain started pouring faster and harder. Ten minutes passed.

_Oh, come on Han._

Fifteen minutes passed. Wind started blowing against Cassie, as she struggled to zip up her jacket over her school uniform.

_Shit._

Twenty minutes passed. Her phone started to vibrate in her bag. _What is it now?_

_chopsuey: hey this is Han…_

Cassie stared at the text message that was blinking on her cell phone screen. _I didn't know Han owned a cell…let alone AIM. _

_Cassiewassie: er hey…where r u??_

_chopsuey: there was a car accident on the route that I usually take to your house, so I had to take the long way…I'm on the Tsukaga street in the Chobi area. Think u can meet me there?_

_Cassiewassie: thts an abandoned area…_

Twinkie had told her about that street. There were a bunch of old casinos and businesses that went out a year ago. The only things that lurked around there were burned-out thugs and drunks.

_chopsuey: which is exactly why I need to take you outta there…would u rather walk, cuz bus service is closed._

Cassie was thoughtful for a moment, but then reminded herself that she wasn't stupid…and that she wasn't about walk along an abandoned street to go to school.

_Cassiewassie: nah, i could just skip school and stay home. its bad weather anyway. _

There was a long pause in their conversation. Cassie frowned at the reply that was given a while later.

_chopsuey: big mistake Benz…_

Cassie felt two arms tighten around her body.

* * *

**Hey guys...watcha think?? Remember to review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Drift (FATF). Just Cassie. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter 7

Cassie woke up in a daze, not remembering anything that had occurred. She was in an orange-lighted room. It was dim, and looked as if it hadn't been occupied for awhile. Cassie looked around, guessing that this may have been a storage room, despite the desk that was to her right. She noticed a worn-down door was a small distance away.

Then it all came back to her.

_Rain._

Cassie winced at the sudden aching pain on the side of her head.

_Han._

She noticed that crimson was running down from her forehead.

_Phone._

Cassie slowly picked herself up, wasting no time in trying to find a way out. She reached for the shabby door, finding that it was locked from the outside. She groaned, continuing to search around the room for an exit.

With an ounce of glee, she drove toward a small, rusty air conditioning vent she noticed high above the floor, at the back of the room. Mold and traces of water was scattered on the wall around the vent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Cassie whirled around to find Takashi a distance away from her, door wide open. Irritation spread across her face.

_This bastard brought me here._

Her ex-boyfriend took a few aggressive steps towards her, until she backed into a stack of dusty, cardboard boxes. She used her hands to search for a possible nearby weapon in the messy pile, but ceased when Takashi took a strong hold of both her hands. Cassie felt fear crawling up her throat as he towered over her.

"I missed you." Heineken coated his breath.

She twitched at the stench, struggling to wrestle her hands away. "You've been drinking. Please get off of me."

His eyes focused intently into hers. "You leave me all alone in Hawaii, and end up screwing around with an old enemy. I sent Ginai to tell you to stay away from Han."

"What? You don't have the balls to tell me that yourself? One of the reasons I left was because you're a sorry excuse for a man. You're also a sorry-ass alcoholic."

Takashi abruptly let go of Cassie. "You bitch. I can't stand that smart attitude of yours. Should I punish you?" He shook Cassie violently. "I _made _you the racer that you are now."

The memories started to cloud Cassie's mind. The way he used to shamelessly scar her skin. The way he used to damage her heart with his insolent words. Cassie noticed the darkness in his black eyes.

_Don't panic_, Cassie reminded herself. _He's not going to hit you. _She squeezed her eyes shut. _He's not going to hit you. _

Takashi tilted his head, his hands painfully tightening around her shoulders. "You think I'm going to hit you like before?" Cassie quivered as hints of water starting gathering at the base of her eyeballs.

She yelped when Takashi's head met the dirtied floor with a sickening clash. Han was standing over them but quickly bent down to force a bloody Takashi up. "You little pretty boy." Han's fists were clenched around the collar of Takashi's black muscle shirt. He flung DK to the ground. "You thought I wouldn't find you, huh?" Han picked him up again.

"You were going to touch her." His eyes narrowed. "Were you going to touch her?!"

Takashi grinned through a blood-stained mouth. "Better me than you." He received a cuff in the right side of his head.

Han rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're so predictable. I can't believe you'd take her back to your little drug room. You're the reason why this place is abandoned." He punched him again. "Your lazy uncle had to shut down the place."

Takashi gave a surly chuckle. "I should run you over when you got stuck in that car."

Cassie sat on the ground, stunned at what was occurring right in front of her. She gulped as she watched Han deliver blow after blow to her ex's head. She reminisced on many times she had starved to hit him herself. But then again, Cassie wasn't the fondest of violence. That's why she felt the need to stop Ginai from shooting up Han the first time.

"Han."

He flashed an annoyed look from his target. Blood was smeared over his pale fingers. "What?"

"Just stop. That's enough." Cassie sighed and lifted herself from the floor. She briefly brushed the dirt off of her uniform. "He's drunk, so just let him lie there like the pathetic person that he is."

Han immediately let an unconscious Takashi fall limp onto the floor. He walked over to Cassie, and wiped her face. "You're bleeding. Let's go get that checked before it becomes something serious."

He gently took her hand and started to lead her out the door. Cassie glanced at Han.

_He was going to kill him._

Cassie took one last look at Takashi. He lay there with red blood gushing out of his nose and mouth.

_That's what you deserve. _

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Yup, yup, yup, I can't believe that I've reached chapter 8. The reviews and the support is really what kept me going. So I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story...I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review you guys!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own Cassie and Ginai...and my hair.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"OUCH!" Cassie screeched as Toast applied some hydrogen peroxide on a very large, and swelling bruise above her eyebrow. She let go an aggravated sigh. "Could you be more careful?"

He put stood up straight and put the Q-tip down on the metallic table next to them. Toast raised an eyebrow at Earl, who was sitting on top of the table. "Hear that Earl? She thinks I'm not careful." He attempted to execute a sexy smile for the frustrated American girl sitting in the desk chair. "What else do you think of me?" Earl busted out laughing and jumped off of the table.

"Shut up," she said through a smile, hoping that her frustration wasn't seen. Cassie and Han had just gotten back from the ordeal with Takashi. _I wonder where he went._

She was glad that she had gotten away from Takashi. But there was one thing eating at her mind. Han had somehow managed to track her down at that old storage room. She had fallen asleep due to the exhaustion and pain while Han was driving, and was never given the opportunity to ask him how.

Curiosity fell over her as she looked at both Toast and Earl in question. "How did he find me?"

Toast took a gauze pad and some medical tape from the first aid kit on the table and covered her bruise with it. "Instinct, I guess."

Earl rolled his eyes. "No, it was pure logic."

Cassie was confused. "Huh?"

"The guy was on his way to pick you up, but he told me there was some accident on the usual road he takes. So, I guess it took him a little bit longer to get to you."

Toast struggled to wipe the blood off Cassie's face, who claimed she could do it herself. "He was driving around looking for you since no one would answer at the house," he said after winning his match. "He apparently found Ginai's car at one of Takashi's old dealing areas. Han knew something was up."

She looked down as he started to put the first-aid kit away. _I can't believe Han would actually look around for me. _Cassie picked at her nails in deep thought.

_Thank you._

"So, I guess you know about…"

Toast put the hood of his jacket on his head and walked toward the exit of the garage door with Earl. "Takashi?" He walked backwards and smiled. "He's a real ass."

"It looks like Han favors you, so I guess he's gonna keep jacking DK up until he leaves you alone," Earl said without looking back.

* * *

A cloud of joy hung over Cassie as she watched Han walk into the garage with a few tools in his hands, wearing a mechanic's shirt. He hastily started working on a enhancing a Ford Excursion, not giving the young girl any notice.

All it took was a deep breath to calm the racing of her heart as she headed up the stairs to her lifesaver. She was slightly shocked of how her mind was warning her to find a string of words before she confronted him.

Unfortunately, Han interrupted her mental preparation. Once again his face was unnecessarily close to hers. "Do you have something to say to me?" He rested one of his arms on the railing, in an attempt to appear suave.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "All I have to say is thanks."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really. If you hadn't come, Takashi would have…" she trailed off, hoping she wouldn't have to go into further explanation. Takashi was not a subject neither a person that she enjoyed discussing. She had spent so long trying to forget him, and now he was back. She wasn't sure what his motive was, but she knew that it didn't involve Sean and Neela this time.

One of Han's new skills was noticing when Cassie felt uncomfortable with a certain subject. But instead of acknowledging it, he leaned in closer towards the thankful girl.

"So how are going to reward me, my girl?"

Cassie internally flipped. _This _is what she hated about him. She despised that stupid, cocky attitude with sexual one-time relations in his brain. She folded her arms; her face was plastered with irritation.

"What?"

"You heard me. For my good deed, how about I spend a night with you?"

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Pervert. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _She backed away from him, wanting to increase the space between their faces. "How stupid are you? Is sex always on your narrow mind?"

"Well, you know, since this is the third time I prevented you from physical and mental damage…I thought you would be in love with me by now." He grinned, as if he was half-serious and half-joking.

It took everything she had not to snatch the closest wrench and fling it at his head. Instead, she thought of a negotiation. "How about you spend a _day _with _me_?"

"When?"

"This Saturday. Pick me up at noon. I choose where we go."

Han put his right arm around Cassie's shoulders and chuckled. "How about I pick you up at noon, and _I_ choose where _we_ go, since it's _my _car that we'll be in."

She shrugged him off. "Just don't take me anywhere shady. You won't like the end results if you try anything."

"Yeah, yeah, baby girl."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and the Furious. Cassie and Ginai are O.W.N.E.D. by me. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!**

**Note: Yea, I know you guys are probably (emphasis on probably) wondering why Reiko and Neela are still in school even though this story takes place a year after the movie. Well in my story, Sean, Neela, Reiko, Twinkie, and Earl were juniors last year. So right now, Sean, Neela, Reiko, Earl, and Twinkie are all seniors, and that makes Cassie a junior...**

**To MissynoAliey**: **Lolz I'm glad that you pointed that out, but I think the whole high school student dating an older guy is pretty common in Japan (due to much manga reading), besides Cassie is going to turn 18 in a few weeks. It was intentional.**

Chapter 9

"WITH HAN??" Reiko exclaimed at the lunch table as her, Neela, and Cassie were eating. A few boys looked their way, down the lunch table. Cassie responded with a frown. Neela just smiled.

Cassie knew that Reiko's reaction was no surprise. The guy she was about to go out on a date with was a well-known player, and not to mention experienced in ALL areas of the real world.

Reiko went back to her sushi bowl. "Well, I guess he's got you hooked." She chewed slowly and watched Cassie sadly under her coal-colored bangs.

"Hooked?" Cassie turned to Neela. "Do you know what that's supposed to mean?"

Reiko put down her chopsticks. "It means he's got your head stuffed up with his stupid games. He's a straight playboy." She folded her hands and leaned towards the confused girl that was across from her. "Before his accident, he usually had one-times with international models - or porn stars."

That's right, the accident - the one that Twinkie lightly touched on over the phone before she came to Japan. How Han had barely escaped that leaking car - and it was all because of DK. For probably the millionth time, she felt sick for ever having any relation to such a dangerous person...even more dangerous than in Hawaii.

Neela tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't listen to her...she's a bit raw when it comes to talking about him. She's _attempting_ to say that Han has never had a serious relationship before, not to mention any hook-ups since last year."

"Whoa, who said anything about a relationship?" Cassie stared at them like they were a pair of aliens. _Or a hook-up for that matter..._

Neela and Reiko looked at each other and then looked back at her. "Oh, give it up Cass," Reiko teased. "You guys have become an item."

Cassie was not only shocked by Neela and Reiko's accusations, but Reiko's strange mood. She was usually the quiet, strong type...but she had never made the issue with Han such a big deal. Cassie decided to pop the question. "Something happen between you and Earl?"

Reiko jerked as if Cassie had taken a wrong turn in the conversation. She broke her chopsticks in half out of frustration, and placed them in front of her. "It seems that Earl has a thing for you."

_What the hell?!_ "Um...I have NO idea of what you're talking about." Earl had walked her to a few classes and taught her a bit of Japanese, but other than the times at the garage, they never really talked to each other.

Reiko got up from her seat, her food box and broken chopsticks in her hands. "Well, you better get one," she muttered as she walked off.

Cassie sighed_. What's next? I'm so sick of this_. She ruffled her short hair. _I don't need anymore problems...especially with a girl. _"Hey." She looked tiredly over at Neela. "Don't worry about Reiko. Her and Earl have had, like, their seventh breakup. She just needs someone to vent at, you know, random times." She slowly chewed on a rice ball and swallowed. "Just enjoy your date with Han tomorrow. Try to forget about her."

_I guess._

* * *

She had her white tee buttoned, her Applebottoms zipped, and her Vans laced up. Cassie had mentally scolded herself for trying to be so casual...but that was her, and she didn't want Han to forget it.

Cass felt as if she was preparing for a mission as she slid her silver laced wallet into the back pocket of her jeans. She would keep close surveillance on Han; watch him carefully. Study his moves, his tactics, his habits and rule a verdict in the end. She couldn't count how many times she reminded herself that this get-together was _not _a date. It was a freakin' trial.

As she headed towards the door, Cassie was silently thankful that her older brother was sound asleep on the couch in front of the TV. _It's better this way. _In the past few weeks she had created a don't ask, don't tell situation. Since Twinkie wasn't asking about her ex-boyfriend or her current status with Han, she wasn't telling.

Cassie felt as if she had skipped a heart beat when she found Han leaning on the wall right on her doorstep as she slid open the door. She put her hand over her heart and stepped outside. She slid the door back into its place.

"What the HELL?! You could have given me a heart attack!"

He ignored her statement. "Let's get going." She followed him cautiously towards his car. She noticed it was a Mayback 57 S, one of the most expensive cars around. She rolled her eyes. He's gonna have to do something else if he believes that a mere fancy car is going to whisk me away. But she had to admit, it was one smoking hot automobile.

Han opened the door for her, closing it after she was in. He then headed towards the driver's seat.

Cassie took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

* * *

She noticed that the first place they arrived at was a carnival with lots of colored lights…and kiddie rides. It was strangely reminiscent of Disneyland, without all the copyrighted characters. There were children and parents everywhere – and it was only eleven in the morning. This should be interesting. I haven't been to a kid fair for years.

Cassie watched as Han took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. He was grinning like a total idiot.

"You comin' or what, baby girl?"

She folded her arms, not moving from the passenger seat. "This is a kid's amusement park. People are going to look at us funny." She shook her head and stared at her nails. "I probably shouldn't have come. You never take anything seriously."

Han frowned, but quickly regained his usual smile. "It'll be more fun than you think. I'm feeling a little bit out of the ordinary today, so let's do something abnormal." In one quick swift, he was opening her door and pulling her out. "HEY!" she exclaimed as he gently returned her to ground. She noticed Han's face was serious once again – his eyes focused intently on her.

"Come on."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thank you for all the support and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a really important summer program to attend...and well you know how summer programs are. So for all the trouble, I'm putting out my best in this chapter and later ones as well. I hope you enjoy and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any possession over FATF: Tokyo Drift!! GOSH. I only own Cassie!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" Cassie leaned in towards Han who was bribing a ride maneuver with 10,000 yen. He had refused to let Han and his proclaimed "date" on a kiddie teacup ride. As Cassie was struggling to find a soda stand, Han had financially convinced the maneuver who thought they were too "oversized" for the ride, to allow them in.

He changed the subject. "What took you so long?" He looked at the Coke she was clutching. "…for a drink?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and took a sip. "You could've gotten it for me since it's very hard for an outsider to read Japanese."

Han felt a blow of bewilderment. He'd forgotten that. Han counted that stupid slip as strike one. He wanted to keep this day as enjoyable for her as possible, but it wasn't as easy as he'd planned. Her quick glances, puzzled looks, and sighs had severely thrown off his game. Han had never been out with a girl that made him feel as wrecked as she did.

Without thinking, he gently took hold of her hands. "I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. He led her to a seat in the ride ahead. She put her drink down and left her arms unfolded. Her small, usually somber face held an expression of acceptance as she watched Han desperately try to brush his hair into place.

Cassie made a small yelp as the ride made an unexpected jerk, and started to move in a circular motion.

In one swift second, both of Han's hands were sticking out into the air, as he bawled in Japanese saying "We are all ONE!" Cassie first felt a rush to go over and knock some sense into Han, but when she saw the horrified expressions of the other passengers, she busted out with laughter.

After Han completed his small manic episode, Cassie leaned over to him and smiled.

"What the _hell _was that? You had small children scared."

"Well, I turned that frown upside down didn't I?"

She sat back into her seat. "Whatever. You didn't have to make a fool of yourself to do that." She looked down at her short fingernails.

"I bet DK didn't do anything like that, huh?" He murmured expecting Cassie to once again scream that he was out of line.

She did just the opposite. "Takashi…is difficult to explain."

"Hn. No, it's not that hard to describe him as a total dickhead. I almost lost two legs because of him."

When Cassie was silent, Han had realized that he had said something hurtful. He had never imagined how it felt to have such a destructive ex, unaware of how much danger he had caused in the past. She must have thought that DK's coming was caused by her residence here. No wonder she seemed pissed most of the time.

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"With you…and DK."

Cassie looked hesitant at first, but eventually came to a decision of letting it go. "When I was fifteen, I was sent to go live with my grandpa in Hawaii. When I met Takashi, he was working at a sushi restaurant."

"I don't think it was ever officially a relationship, since he was too busy racing on the beach." She looked down and shook her two feet. "I don't even remember a time when I was happy with him."

"We had started going out when I turned sixteen. He was really nice and caring at first, you know, bringing me flowers and taking me out. But then, he started to race, something I hadn't done in two years. He was getting paid a lot of money for winning. But I had never imagined what he was using it for."

"Drugs?" Han guessed, talking from past experience.

"Yeah. And he wanted me to join. When I refused, he started yelling and called me a lot of things. That I'm 'his bitch and I should follow what he says'."

"I started to avoid him…him and his drama. But, then he showed up one time on my way home from school. He was flat drunk and smelled of smoke. So…when I…when I told him to lay off the alcohol…he punched me really hard in the stomach."

A swallow stopped midway in Cassie's throat. She studied Han's blank expression. He finally spoke. "Is that why you left?"

"Yeah. My grandpa found out because of…of the scars. But, I made him promise not to give all the details to the rest of the family. That's why he sent me over here, to be with my parents and Twinkie."

Cassie laid back as the ride came to a stop. "And that's it."

* * *

A warm feeling spread across Cassie's face as she followed Han into the restaurant he had claimed was a "surprise". They hadn't talked after their conversation at the amusement park, so everything had become silent and awkward. For the majority of the day, Han had an eye on her, as if she was a convict that was attempting to run away any second.

It was already dusk and Cassie was starting to feel helpless inside.

_In some stupid part of me, I thought this was going to be fun._

She sprung back to reality as Han showed her to a free table, sitting down after her. He called a waiter and ordered some food. In the meantime, he gazed at Cassie.

It started to bother her. "Quit that."

"Quit what?"

"You and damn stares. It really creeps me out."

He started to grin, enjoying the effect he had on her. "I only stare at what's worth staring at."

"Cliché…" she muttered, studying the black marble table in front of them. "You are NOT smooth."

"Cass, only YOU would think that."

"Don't call me that!"

Han folded his arms and leaned in across from her. "You aren't like other girls."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean _your _other girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Twinkie gave me some insight on you before I came to live here. Sex is an essential part of your daily meal."

"I told you that I don't do that shit anymore."

That's when she noticed it again. That expression on his face that wasn't the usual Han she was up against. His eyes were soft and vulnerable. His muscles seemed relaxed and at ease. HE was radiant and glowing to her.

Maybe this was the real Han.

He sadly smirked. "W-when my car flipped over, all I could make out was the sound of liquid dripping. Everything else was unreal."

She could see him trembling like a small child in the cold.

"Heh. Ironically enough, DK pulled me out, or so the doctors said when I woke up." He looked into Cassie eyes. "I was thirty seconds away from not being here in front of you."

"Takashi…saved you?"

Han gave a nervous laugh. "Funny isn't it? I almost stole from him, he almost killed me. I helped him make money, he helped save my life."

"Han…"

"That's why I don't do that stuff anymore. I don't do dealing. I- I stay away from the sex. I don't race, I just watch. I take one step at a time."

He smiled softly at Cassie. "And for a year, I've been good."

She was enticed by his smile, until the waiter laid two steaming bowls of ramen and chopsticks on their table.

A low grumble came from within her. "I can't eat this."

"Why not?"

She felt embarrassed. "I…don't know how to use chopsticks."

At first Han had tried to keep his rising chuckle in, but he had to let it out. "This is cute. You've been here for six months, you speak Japanese, you write Japanese, but you can't hold a pair of chopsticks."

"You've been counting how long I've been here?"

He ignored her question and started laughing.

"It is not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"NO it's not. You are so damn childish."

"Yes, I'm so damn childish that I'm about to show you how to use the most essential eating utensil in all of Asia."

Han leaned over, ignoring her loud groan, and grabbed her hands over the pair of chopsticks.

"Baby, you're supposed to position it like this. Your index finger over the first one and your middle finger on the second chopstick. Your thumb is on the side to help support and control movement." He sat back into his seat. "It'll take some getting used to, but you're not fully Japanese until you're familiar with their way of dining."

She looked down, missing the feeling of his hands over hers. "Thanks."

* * *

_Why did it have to end so quickly? _Cassie mentally complained as Han walked side-by-side with her from his car. After eating, she thought that Han was driving her to another place, but instead he had arrived in front of her house.

He looked over at her immediately, as if reading her mind. "I would have taken you to some other places, but Cinderella couldn't spend all night at the ball, right?"

"Right."

Silence fell over them as they arrived at the front door. Cassie looked up at Han. She had to say it.

"Today…wasn't as excruciating as I had imagined."

Han flashed a sleazy grin. "So you're saying you had fun?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a moment, which felt like an eternity for Cassie.

Han spoke. "So…we can do this again?"

"I've got school."

"Earl told me that yesterday was the last day until summer vacation."

Cassie was speechless. So much for her excuse. She tried to avoid the question again. "Look, just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean that we can spend every minute together. I need my space and a good amount of time away from –"

She was cut off by Han's lips. He was kissing her…again. But she didn't want think about that. The only thing was important was the warmth that was emanating from him, which was rapidly melting her away. He expertly caressed her cheek with a gentle right hand, careful to not ruin the moment. Cassie carefully pulled at his long, jet black hair, loving the soft sheen that was falling into her caramel hands. She felt as if she was fading, fading into little, light colors that were mixing together. Everything felt…right.

And just like that, he pulled away. Cassie regained her composure, being sure to not show that she didn't want the kiss to end. Han looked at her one last time.

"I'll see you soon."

She didn't say anything.

He thought a bit. "I'll see you when you tell me to."

Cassie playfully smiled. "That's better."

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry guys that I haven't been updating. Getting ready for the upcoming school year has been a pain in the neck, and has been eating up all my time. Anyway, I just want to wish everyone a happy summer before we have to get back to school or jobs or whatever occupies us for half a year!**

**Note: I really want to thank everyone for the support and reviews. It's what keeps me going! So remember to tell me what you think of each chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWNEY FATF: Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. Just Cass and Ginai. **

* * *

Chapter 11

"GAH! HEY! QUIT!" Cassie screeched desperately trying to remove the endless trail of soap suds that were being tossed towards her body. She was charging towards Han, but tripped over a mop and fell face down into a bucket of soapy water. Han's hard laughter echoed through the garage.

"Y'all may never finish washing that car if you keep horsin' around." Han turned around to see an amused Sean in the doorway with a sponge in his hand. "And you're the one that bitched about getting it done."

Han grinned down at a slightly confused Cassie as she struggled to rise from the slippery floor. "Yeah, but she tends to distract. You can't stop messing with her."

Cassie was able to come back up after many failed attempts. "I came out here just to hang out with you, and before I know it you're throwing water at me!"

"That's what happens around here when you don't get to work," Han said standing over her.

"I don't work for you!"

"That's what you think."

"What?! Who do you think you are?!"

"You're new boss."

She stood there bewildered, face and hair dripping. "What, is this some sort of new phase of badass Han?" What had happened to the nice Han on their last date?

"Yes it is."

"Do you feel superior today or something?"

He didn't respond.

"You just can't expect me to start working for you out of the blue! I've been visiting here for the last six months and you've never complained! What about the race I won for you?! Huh?!"

Han ignored her. "Come back ready for work tomorrow, or don't come back at all. It's as simple as that."

She groaned and walked off, not bothering to tell the others goodbye.

Sean just stared at Han. "What the hell was that?"

Han flashed his famous devious smile. "A new game plan."

* * *

A fuming Cassie stood against the concrete wall of Han's garage. _What is his problem? It's almost like he's bipolar. _

She stared idly at the Vans on her feet. Why was he doing this to her? If he really liked her, like he usually implies, how come he goes out of his way to piss her off?

A long sigh escaped the girl's lips. Han's garage was the only place she could go, since Twinkie would actually drive here to work during the summer. Maybe she could just show up tomorrow and act as if Han wasn't there.

That would definitely throw off whatever gimmick he was trying to pin on her this time.

* * *

She was wrong. Han had really convinced her, when he developed the audacity to try and kiss her in front of everyone. Cassie grabbed a wrench from the table, reminding herself that she'd work, but she wouldn't like it. At least that would be better than a make-out scene with Han in front of her brother.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked Han, with not much interest.

He was obviously having fun with this. "See that '95 Ferrari in the corner over there?"

She barely nodded, pretending not to focus on the shabby, red car.

"Fix the engine, add a turbo, and improve the ignition. If you need anything, there are spare parts outside. Please put heart into your work."

"Mmhm." She rolled up the sleeves of her black blouse and put her hair into a bun. "No problem."

She had the car ready in about an hour. Han looked at her in sheer surprise when he noticed her completion as she sat atop the new and improved convertible. "How did you –"

"Hm? How did I what?" She put her hair down and patted the car. "You knew I could do it, but you would have liked to see me break a sweat."

"Like I said, you're not like other girls."

"That's right. I'm not your plaything either. That's the last job I'm EVER going to do for you."

"I'll pay you good money."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "What amount of money could someone like you pay me?"

"Fifteen-thousand yen (about fifteen American dollars) an hour. Twenty-thousand (about twenty American dollars) for late night hours."

That was a lot of cash, especially for a seventeen-year old transfer student. "I'll think about it."

"Just say yes, girl. You work twice as fast as your brother, and you could make even Reiko jealous. And it's not as if you have anywhere else to go."

That wasn't part of her intentions at all. "I'm only doing this for the money. One slip-up with you and –"

It was impossible to finish her sentence with Han's face just inches away from hers. "And you're done with me, right?"

_How could I be done with you? I'm already too far deep. _She looked into his dark eyes and wondered what was so special about him, that made her so cautious. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly planted a kiss on his lips. Cassie didn't care about what shock was etched in his face. What mattered was that he kissed back.

When they pulled away, she jabbed two right fingers into his ribs. "That's for wetting me yesterday."

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well I've been working diligently (I actually did something today), and put out a chapter!! WOOT! Anyways, I'm going to be more consistent with my writing. Expect another chapter or two this week. Thank you for all the support and reviews! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ten cars. Cassie had tuned, fixed, and buffed ten cars in five and a half hours that Saturday. The work for her was double since no one but her, Han, and Twinkie had showed up.

"Nice work."

She internally sighed, recognizing the voice of her older brother. "Thanks." She turned around. "Are we leaving already?"

"Are you and Han…?" Twinkie trailed off, ignoring her question.

Cassie blinked, not sure of how to answer. Did she and Han really look like a couple?

"Never mind." He scratched his head and failed to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna stay for a party tonight, so if you want to leave you can take my car home. My keys are in the back." He walked off.

"Alright." This was the closest to a conversation that they'd ever had. Cassie briefly wondered if their brother-sister relationship would ever pick up. And she still hadn't told him about Takashi.

But she would rather not think about that bastard right now. She was content without his presence. Or Ginai's.

Cassie headed into the backroom to grab her stuff, but was caught off-guard by Han in an office chair, complete with his feet on the desk, and a bag of Fritos in his hands. He was a little surprised.

"You're leaving?"

"Um…yea. I've got a life to get back to." She put on her jacket and slung on her duffel bag once she found them in their usual corner of the room. "Where are Twinkie's keys?" She started to rummage around the room, puzzled that his keys weren't in his backpack.

A jingle emerged from an object Han was holding up in his hand. "Oh, you mean _these _keys?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, hands on hips. "Yes, Han. I don't even want to know _why _you have them. May I have them back?"

He chuckled a little bit. "But, I want you to stay longer." He twirled them around his finger.

"Give me the damn keys."

"Language, young lady."

"Give them to me."

"You're going to have to work harder than that."

She lunged towards him, grabbing at him desperately. "We are way too old to be playing around like this!" Her thin arms were no match for his strong ones, which stopped her grabs mid-air. They became tangled in the wrestle, until Han learned that she wasn't playing around. He stood up, teasing her with his height, as he laid his snack down. He dangled the keys high in the air.

Cassie felt silly, having to jump up and struggle to catch the already far away keys. She looked up at him, pissed.

"Okay, if you want to play _that _way…"

She shoved him hard into the floor, ending up on top of him. She grabbed the keys she had fought so hard for and frowned at a slightly surprised Han. "…this is what happens."

He thought for a while. "Baby, you're on top of me."

"I know that." She decided to lay her head comfortably on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat racing faster and faster with each second, through his soft, cotton T-shirt. "You play around too much. You know I need to go home." She could feel his abs pulse against her small stomach.

"I never told you to leave." He put a hand through her black hair, and started to slightly ruffle it. The touch of his fingers on her scalp drove her crazy.

"I never told you to tell me when to leave," she snapped. Even with this remark she felt countless shivers creep throughout her body each time she thought of how this was the closest she had ever been with him.

This was the first time she really didn't want to move away.

"Cassie."

"Hm?"

"Come to the party with me tonight. I'll let you race."

She remembered that it had been a long time since she had drifted, but pulled away from the thought after remembering her first party in Tokyo. "I'd rather not. Parties aren't my style." She gulped. "And…_he _might show up."

"I'll be with you the whole time."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I said I'll be with you the whole time."

She closed her eyes and wished he would stop talking. She wished that he would just lay there and understand the rare moment she was giving him. She didn't want it to be wasted with talk of parties, cars, and DK.

"You can't just stay cooped up in a house, hoping that he doesn't come after you. That's what he wants you to do."

"You don't know anything about him Han," she muttered, knowing full well that he did. It sounded insensitive, but she just really wanted him to shut up.

"He wants to take over you like he tried with Neela." She could feel the anger rising in him with each word that came out. "You can't let him stop you from doing what you want!"

Now she was mad. She abruptly got up from Han. "First of all, you need to get your facts straight. I am NOT Neela and Takashi isn't stopping me from doing ANYTHING!" Tears suddenly started to come down on her face. "I choose where _I _want to go where _I _see fit! So don't you dare think that you can just pry into my life and try to tell me what his motives are! You have NO idea of how I feel!!"

Cassie rushed out, letting the door slam behind her.

Han stood there, not believing what had just happened. He grabbed his hair. _Shit…shit…shit…I screwed up big time. _He shouldn't have said that to her. Knowing how sensitive she was about DK, he still tried to delve into it. He should've just kept his mouth closed.

This was not what he had wanted at all.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Zutto's here! I want to thank you for the support and the reviews once again. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I can't believe that I'm already on chapter 13...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Everything felt off without her presence. What made it even worse, was that he chose to drive one of the cars she had fixed.

"Hey, Han," he looked up from the driver's seat to see Twinkie staring curiously at him.

"Hey."

"What you doing, man?! You've been sitting in there for five minutes!"

"Just thinking," Han said, making sure not to let his gloomy mood show. _I'm just thinking about your sister, that's what. _"It's been awhile since I've been over here."

"Yeah, it's about time you stopped hiding in your garage. Get some damn fresh air." Twinkie joked, leaning on the car window. "Well, let's go check out some cars and some girls."

He stepped out and followed his friend, feeling a bit awkward since it used to be the other way around.

Not a hint of surprise came to Han as heads turned when he walked by. The great party-playboy Han hadn't been to a drift race in awhile, ever since Cassie had arrived. When others started to realize that Han was back, more and more people were starting to greet him. He received the most "what-up"s, "yo"s, and "hey Han"s in a long time.

Soon, he found himself standing in front of a shocked Sean. His mouth was wide open.

"What's up with your face?"

Sean snapped out of it. "Oh, uh…I thought you gave these kinds of places up, you know after…"

"What, the accident?" Han just shrugged. "Nah…I was sort expecting to come here with someone, you know, just to take her out." When Sean started to look confused, Han decided to changed the subject. He recognized a navy, blue Honda Civic behind Sean.

"Isn't that one of mine?"

Sean smiled and leaned against the hood of the car. "Oh, you mean this baby here? I picked it up the garage, just awhile ago. That Cassie does really good work…"

"Yeah." _Try not to think about her. _

* * *

Cassie, in a white tank top and plaid pajama pants, flopped herself onto the couch in front of the television, and dug into a family size bucket of caramel ice cream. She tried her best to concentrate on the game of Human Tetris. Cassie had the whole house to herself; no annoyingly silent brother, and as usual, her over-working military parents were out. And yet, she found herself having no fun.

She thought back to what had happened in the earlier at Han's office. Cassie growled at herself over and over for making such a bold move, which ended up turning into conflict. He had a chance with her and he squashed it with Takashi. Maybe he just cared…maybe he was being selfish. Maybe she was being selfish.

_It doesn't matter. This is how I should spend a Saturday night. _

Another spoon of ice cream was pushed into her mouth as she focused on the television.

_Not with him. _

* * *

"By the way, where's she at?"

Twinkie rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know Cassie. When she hears of a party, she's the first to get home." He sighed. "I don't get her type. One minute she's happy, one minute she's sad, another she's pissed. It would help if she talked more often." A slight smile appeared on his face. "At least she's not racing anymore."

Han was just about to say something until Twinkie and Sean started laughing.

"Oh my God. Two hot wads of sexiness are heading for _you_, Han," Sean said.

Without much of a care, Han turned around to see a very tan woman in a short pink, halter dress that could have passed for a shirt. Her long black hair was styled into shiny waves. The girl that was standing behind her was an exact clone, except she hosted blonde hair.

The first girl gave a flirtatious smile and put her arms around Han and looked up at him. "Hey Haaaaaan. Long time, no see." She purposely pushed her voluptuous chest against his.

He did NOT need this. "Heeeey, you." Han slowly pulled away from her.

She smiled again. "Aw, what's wrong? It's me, Vinnie. Remember? Those wonderful three hours we spent together…?" She searched his face for any memory of their old fling.

"Uh…" He honestly didn't remember. And he didn't want to. His mind was clouded with Cassie.

"I brought my friend Alice. She's visiting from a modeling job in Milan. Maybe we can all party a little?" Vinnie tried to kiss him, but he moved away, trying hard not to hurt her feelings at the same time.

"I'm think I'm going to pass." He started to walk past her.

Vinnie blocked him. "Look after that night, I heard about your accident," she said, trying to hold onto him again. "I'm so sorry. Maybe a little time with us can help you?"

Han finally looked at her. "Look sweetheart, I'm just fine alright? I would just like to pass tonight. I don't do that stuff anymore."

"OH CRAP!!" Twinkie jumped at the sudden appearance of his little sister. He grabbed her wrist. "What the _hell _are you doing here?!"

"Sorry," Cassie said, looking around. "I just wanted see what was going on."

"I thought you weren't coming," he scoffed as he let go.

"I changed my mind." She spotted the back of Han's head in the crowd and rushed towards him.

She reached out to touch the sleeve of his jacket. All she wanted to do was talk to him. Maybe they could just forget about what had happened. "Han?"

"Cassie?" She saw a girl in a short dress hanging on him as Han turned around to look at her. Shock was written all over his face. "I thought you went home."

Twinkie's sister took a step back. She felt like laughing at herself. How stupid could she be to even come _after _Han and find this?

"I see that you are obviously busy…so I'm going to go now." She bolted in the opposite direction.

"You know that broad?" Vinnie asked. Han pushed her off and started after Cassie.

* * *

He managed to catch up with her. "Cassie? Cassie…"

_Just ignore him…just ignore him…you can make it to the car._

"Cassie!" He grabbed her arm. She shook him off.

"WHAT?"

"What's the matter with you?" He was just as mad as her, even though his voice was low and calm. "You don't have to go all crazy when you see another girl near me."

Cassie manically laughed and turned around to face him. "OH, you think I CARE?! Frankly, I don't give a shit!" She threw her hands up and accidentally flung her keys into the air. She dropped down on the ground and frantically tried to reach for them.

"Cassie…" Han rubbed his temples. It was getting more and more difficult to talk to this girl, especially when she got pissed.

He felt a small drop of water run down his face. It started to rain.

"If I was going to sleep with her, don't you think I would've been in a bedroom by the time you got here?"

She picked up her keys from a small puddle of water. _Don't answer_.

"The only person I would want to be hugging all over me is you." There. He had finally said. He wondered if she had gotten the message yet.

"As if _I _would do something like that..." she muttered fumbling with her keys. Maybe she had overreacted, but a part of her still didn't want to believe what he was saying. She shivered as the falling rain started to seep into her white shirt. "I have to go." She started towards her car.

She came to a rabid stop as she felt him walk behind her, letting his snow white hands fall over her own.

"There's a reason why I'm here and not back over there."

Her throat was dry when she tried to speak, as if him being there was starting to shut her down.

"Go out with me."

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Remember to R&R!! It's what keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FATF: Tokyo Drift or its characters. Just Cassie.**

* * *

Chapter 14

A wave of pain pulsated in Cassie's forehead as she awoke in Han's bed. She sat there, against a thin pillow, confused. A big, gray shirt was the only thing covering her body. Soft breathing emerged from Han who was sleeping soundly on the floor next to her bed.

She started to panic and sneeze at the same time. This couldn't possibly be what it looked like. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Please, please, please. NO, NO, NO._ Her knees almost gave way as she jumped from the bed, desperately trying to find her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Han was wide awake, staring at her.

She froze, right in the middle of pulling her jeans on. "Um…it's kind of creepy how you just wake up like that," she said, trying to hide her dressing session from him. "Oh yeah, and I'd like to know WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" If her memory had served her right, she was at that party.

He started laughing. "You think we did something?"

Getting her _own _shirt on was her main concern.

"You passed out onto the ground. I think you got a head cold from the rain." He laid back down on the floor. "I drove you back here so you could rest."

"Um…" That still didn't explain why she was wearing his clothes.

"Your clothes were wet so I gave you a spare shirt. But, you were half-asleep while putting it on."

"Thank you." Yet again, Han had been there at her rescue. She found her keys and stood up. "I'm sorry I crashed on your bed. You should use it now since I'm leaving."

"It's three a.m. You really want to show up at home now?"

Now that she thought about it, going home probably wouldn't be the best idea. Twinkie would have gotten on her case, claiming he wouldn't know "how the hell she was going survive when he leaves for college". "Well, I don't want to take all your space." She sat slowly on the bed, carefully combing her damp hair.

She looked around the room. Besides the single white bed, there wasn't much else to look at. A small metal-like dresser stood across from her. A dimly-colored lava lamp sat atop it. Cassie got up and examined it.

"You like lava lamps?" She asked smiling, feeling the warmth of it in her hands. "I used to love these when I was a kid…"

"I've got a whole collection in the storage room."

"I didn't know you were so retro." She put in back in its place and continued to look around.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said sitting up.

She looked at him when he said that. He was right. She didn't know a thing about where he grew up or even what he'd been through in the past, aside his accident. It bothered her that he now knew so much about her, but she failed to know a fraction about him.

_Go out with me. _She couldn't get what he said out of her mind.

"Han, about that question…"

He rubbed his eyes. "What question?"

"At the party. You asked me to go out with you."

"That wasn't a question. It was a demand."

"After Takashi, I'm not sure if I'm ready…" She didn't want to say no, but something was stopping her from saying yes.

"Baby, I had already claimed you when we went out the first time." He paused. "But, you don't have to decide right away."

She crawled to the edge of the bed and lay to look down at him. "How do I know I'm not just another mission for you?" Something special radiated from the way his midnight eyes followed her. It sent shivers down her spine.

He got up from his blanket on the ground. "Wait outside. I want to show you something."

"But –"

"Wait outside."

* * *

She looked outside the car window as the colorful city lights of Tokyo started to fade away. They had started driving into a more suburban area.

Cassie turned in the passenger's seat and looked at Han. "Where we going?"

"You'll see." His eyes were focused on the road as he smoothly controlled the steering wheel.

After a while, the car came to a sudden stop in front of a huge, rusted, weed covered gate. Cassie imagined it to be an abandoned field, since she could see rows of stadium seats in the distance. She followed Han towards the gate.

"It's so easy to open these things," he said as he touched a worn chain that was wrapped around the lock of the gate. "Yeah, I can tell." She watched in amusement as a frustrated Han struggled to get the gate open.

What she thought was a field was actually a huge race track. It could have been at least the size of two football fields. Thousands of seats were lined up around the four sides of the worn track. Wild, wet grass was growing in the middle of the stadium. She walked further in to get a closer look.

"Be careful. The ground's still wet from the rain."

"This is…beautiful," she said, watching in awe. "Is it yours?"

"Nah." He put his hands in his pockets. "Currently no one owns it."

Han watched Cassie walk across the field and towards the bleachers, going up to a middle row of seats. He soon followed, and plopped down in a seat next to her.

She brought her feet up and wrapped her arms around them, scanning the beauty of the track under the night sky.

"How did you find this place? It's so far away from the city."

Han put his feet on the seat below him. "When I first came to Tokyo, I did some cruising around and discovered this. I never thought that people would leave it behind."

"Anyone leasing or selling it?"

"Nope."

She looked at in shock. "If it's a free-for-all, then why haven't you done anything with it?! This place is _kick-ass_." She leaned out of her seat in excitement. "We could bring all kinds of cars here."

"I don't think I can handle this and the garage," Han sighed. He looked worried. "Your brother and everyone else are going to out of city colleges. You'll be starting school again…"

The scene of Twinkie hurriedly filling out college applications for the past two months came to mind. "Oh. Well, is anyone staying behind?

"Earl. He's not going to college."

"Earl?!"

"Yeah. Reiko's pissed. They originally planned to go to college together."

"What's stopping him?"

"Don't know, don't care."

She was quiet for a while. "Well, if Earl and I work diligently, we can really turn this place into something fancy. Just don't sit on your ass while we work."

"Cassie you don't get it. No one but you and me know about here. You're the only one that I've shown."

Now she was confused. "No one else knows about this?"

"No. I used to come here while you guys were at school." He started playing with the sleeves of his blue jacket. "It's a nice place to get away." The calamity of his face was so visible to Cassie.

_You don't know how much I like you. To know that you'd bring me out here._

She placed her feet back on the floor. "Fine," she said.

Han looked up from his idleness. "Fine what?"

"We can go out...to places." She caught him trying to hide a wide smile. Apparently, it was good enough for him. "But I have one request," she continued.

He looked uneasy for a moment. "Anything."

"Make use of this place."

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, though this one was difficult to write…Oh and since my junior year may turn out to be really hard, I'm only going to be able to update during weekends (Fridays too). So expect at least one chapter each weekend (two if AP doesn't kill me during the week). Thank you so much for the reviews and support!! I love you lots!!**

**Disclaimer: How many times to I have to say it? I don't own anything in this country! Or FATF: Tokyo Drift.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Han popped another Ritz Bitz into his mouth as he watched Twinkie, Sean, and Toast repair a few banged-up cars they'd found in an old junkyard. Earl and Reiko, as usual, were arguing in Japanese in the far corner of Han's garage. Normally, he stayed out of other people's quarrels, but lately it was starting to really annoy him. Their growing fights were affecting how much work was getting done, even though Cassie was the one who picked up most of the slack.

It came to mind that she didn't arrive with Twink today.

When Han couldn't take anymore of Reiko and Earl's noise, he banged a loose wrench on a table. "Hey! Can you take that stuff outside?"

Reiko immediately looked up at Han, who was leaning on the railing. "_Nani? _This shit doesn't involve you!" She waved him off.

Earl frowned at her. "Watch your language! See people can't even _stand _to hear your voice!"

Pretty soon, Han got fed up and just tuned them out. He thought back to the abandoned track as he fixed the engine of an old Volkswagen.

_Make use of this place. _

In actuality, he was happy Cass had liked his hideout. If he'd told the others about that track, they would have just complained about the work. He came back to reality when he saw Cassie walking inside, with a new dress code of a sleeveless white top, and a pair of denim jeans that went into two black biker boots.

He watched her walk up the stairs and frown at Reiko and Earl's loud bickering.

"What's their deal?" She put her bag down on an empty table.

"All I know is that I'm docking fifteen-percent of their pay." He looked at her bag. "You know the rules. All your stuff goes in the backroom."

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it back and just smiled. "Fine then." Cassie picked her bag up to put it in storage. Han stood there in surprise.

_She's very…tolerant today. _He went back to his engine.

Cassie returned, but instead of hearing her usual noises of working, he could feel her presence, frozen behind him.

He paused after a good five minutes. _Damn. She wants something. _

Han turned around. "You need somethin'?"

"The track…" she was balancing on her boots with her hands behind her back. She reminded him of a kid desperate for a piece of candy. "Can we go today?"

"Now?"

"I just want to chill. It wouldn't kill me _entirely _if you came."

He didn't think twice before he answered. "Alright."

* * *

Cassie hopped out of the car, thrilled that she was once again at the gate of the old track. She ran towards the gate and pulled the chain away.

She looked back at the car to see Han taking something out of the trunk of his car. "What's that?"

"Stuff."

She got a closer look when he approached. "You brought a cooler?"

"And food," he responded casually.

She slightly rolled her eyes as she entered the gate, and plopped down into the same seat as she did on the first night she came there. Stubbornly, she tried to hide the excitement when Han did the same.

When he opened his cooler and popped open a beer, she frowned. "Can you pass me one?"

He stopped in the middle of a swig. "_You _want a beer?" He shook his head. "No."

"You better give me one."

"Hell no, you're underage." He pulled out a magazine and a big bag of Cheetos Puffs, and handed her a bottle. "Here, have some Cola. It's kid friendly." Reluctantly, she snatched it, angrily pouting as she opened it.

"Alcohol's not good for you. Is it bad for me to care?"

"You don't treat me like a kidwhen you kiss me…" Her smart remark caught his attention, but she could see he held a response back. Cassie decided to quiet herself and just take in the radiance of the afternoon. The fact that Han was here with her made her want to treasure it more. She just hoped that once again, it wasn't showing.

After a moment, Han raised his head from his magazine. "Cass."

"Yeah?"

"When summer's over, we'll start drifting here," he said, a relaxed expression on his face. He paused for a moment, as if thinking carefully before his next sentence. "And…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Upsetting you…about the party."

She stared at him, surprised at his apology. "Uh…it's ok…"

After about half an hour of silence and drinking, Cassie sprung up from her seat. "Well, maybe I should get going." She sighed, thinking about the expression her brother had on his face when she'd left with Han. Could he have been anymore surprised? "Twink said I should go home early today…something about Neela and Reiko coming over."

Han got up. "Well, then let me drive you back."

* * *

Cassie sighed from the rising boredom from the quiet of her house as the sky began to grow dark. She looked down at her Sudoku book.

_Another unfinished puzzle._

If Twinkie would get her a car, she'd been able to go out herself. But since he was once again at another drift race, and hustling at the same time, she was stuck in the dark, thin walls of the empty house.

She almost jumped out of surprise when she heard the door bell ring. Cassie sighed and rose from her couch to answer the front door.

"Um…who is it?"

Two separate voices answered her. "Reiko and Neela!"

She groaned, instantly mashing her hand against her forehead. Usually any other time would have been okay for them to come over, but it was nearly nine o'clock. She looked at the bright side. At least the stillness and quietness of the house would fade away…

Reluctantly, she unlocked the door and slid it open to find two grinning girls holding noticeably stuffed bags. Their current make-up and outfits told Cassie they were going somewhere special.

"Helloooooo there sexy! Guess what today is!" Reiko chimed.

"Friday..?" She honestly didn't want to answer.

Neela elbowed her softly. "And do you know what Friday means?"

"Uh…time for rest and relaxation?" She kept her hand on the sliding door, as if in some desperate moment, she may be forced to shut it tight.

They giggled, something that Cassie noted they didn't usually do, unless it was really funny. Reiko pulled one of her arms. "It means it's time to party!!"

_Oh God. _

This would not do, not the partying. She tried to give them a humble smile. "Ah…I'm not into all your drifting celebrations…maybe shopping we could do, but not all the craziness of that other stuff." Her abstinence from their traditions would not only prevent a run in with her ex, but a much less risk of letting Han see her in party mode. That was one thing she didn't _ever _want him to see.

Before she knew it, two female arms grabbed her and rushed her inside, heading for her bedroom.

She was flung into onto her bed. "Hey, you guys need to chill out!" Reiko started to rummage through Cassie's closet.

"Oh, jeez. None of this crap will do."

"My clothes aren't crap!"

Neela shook her head and opened her bag. "That's why my suggestion of clothing backup came in handy."

Once she saw the micro-mini skirts and revealing tops emerge from Neela, she started to thrash around. "No! I don't want to go anywhere, especially dressed as some barely-covered bimbo."

Reiko sighed, arranging possible outfits. "Oh, stop complaining. As a matter fact, I do remember you wearing a short skirt and thigh highs when you first came here."

Cassie fumed. "I didn't wear it again! My jeans were dirty so I was forced to use it."

Neela and Reiko exchanged glances. "Han's going to be there."

That caught her attention, but not in the way they were hoping for. "So what?"

"We know you care," Neela said.

"I really don't."

"Ayo," Reiko shrugged. "Well if you don't want to come, we're just going to have to change your mind. After December, Neela and I will be gone, so we need to corrupt you as much as possible."

"And closer to Han…" Neela added.

Cassie started to panic as her two female friends closed in on her.

"Uh…guys..?"

* * *

**Remember to Review!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another chapter... Oh, and thank you for all the support!! Love ya Aliensister and Nelle07 for the continuous reviews!! A lot of people have favorited or put my story on alert, but make sure to give me lots of feedback on my chapters. I eat criticism for breakfast. They are the nutrients to my improvement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift or its characters. I own Cassie...maybe that's something...**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hey, man? What you doin'?" Twinkie watched Han focusing on an opaque Motorola Razr as they stood outside near a drift race. Sean, Toast, and Earl stood around him, impatiently waiting for another race to begin. "I didn't know you had a cell phone."

"Yeah, well now you know."

"Can I see it?"

Han handed it over to the curious teen, who immediately started going through his phonebook.

"Damn, man." He read the long list of names out loud. "Akira…Alicia…Allison…Amy…Annie…Bonnie…you got over a hundred numbers!"

Sean laughed. "No wonder none of us knew about his cell." Han immediately shot Sean a look, making him shut up. He took his phone back.

"I'm cleaning out my phonebook, so it doesn't really matter."

Toast coughed out Cassie's name, which earned him an uncommon threatening glance from Twinkie.

It didn't take long for Han to notice Earl was looking at him funny.

"Got an issue Earl?"

"Didn't know you were into her."

"Who?"

"Cassie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked him straight in the eyes.

"What the hell is Earl talkin' about?" Twinkie frowned at Han. "When I said look after her I didn't mean-"

"HOT DAMN," Toast and Sean exclaimed. Han turned around to see Reiko, Neela, and a very uncomfortable Cassie walking towards them. The other girls may have been in their usual clothes and makeup, but Cassie was the one who really stood out. She sported a white fishnet hoodie hiding a black tube top underneath, with a denim mini-skirt to match, and pair of black, knee high pair of Converse shoes.

Han almost dropped his phone when she came. Earl's and Twinkie's mouths were just wide open.

_Holy sh-_

"Oh, you guys _should_ look surprised," Neela said, walking over to interlock fingers with Sean. "It took a war to get that on her." Reiko nodded in agreement.

"Would it take a war to get the jacket off?" Toast joked. Cassie knocked him the shoulder. She was probably the only one who noticed Reiko and Earl's eyes veering at each other. And it didn't help that she could feel their tension.

"You look nice," Han said, strangely sounding a little upset.

"Thanks. What's with the attitude?"

"I don't think it's all good wearing that in public." He gave a look of death to the multitudes of drooling guys passing by her. Sometimes, Han wondered if Cassie realized how attractive she was. And how much trouble it could get her in.

Apparently, never. "How about you keep your opinions to yourself? You don't own me."

"Why do you always have to argue with me?"

"Why do you always have to start with me?"

Everybody else straightened up in the awkwardness of their minimal bickering. Pretty much everyone understood what was going on between them, except of course, her clueless brother Twinkie.

He tried to keep the peace. "How 'bout you guys just chill out? Am I missing something here?"

Toast rolled his eyes. "Han has a thing for her. Kind of sad you haven't noticed all this time."

"What?!" He shifted his brown eyes from Cassie to Han.

He waited for a denying statement from either of them but got none. Instead, they just exchanged daring glances.

"You gotta be shittin' me…" He shook his head. "Han, no disrespect, but my sister ain't a mission."

Han didn't want to do this in front of everyone, so he started to walk away. Far...far away...and fast.

He wasn't scared of "big brother Twinkie", but he just didn't want to deal with explaining how he felt about Cassie. No one else would understand it, or be mature enough to handle it.

She was beautiful, no doubt. But, that wasn't what sparked him most. It was just the fact that she was different and fierce, unlike anyone he'd seen or been with before. There was just something he liked that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Han! Wait up, man!"

Oh, joy. It was Sean.

"Yeah?" Han answered, once he got far enough from the growing situation. He leaned against one of the stone pillars.

"What's going on between y'all? I thought you liked her."

"Your point?"

"I don't know…treat her nicer?"

"You see the way those guys look at her," Han said, snapping with every word. "I can't have that!"

Sean crossed his arms. "Oh, come on. And what about when you're with all those pretty girls?"

"I don't _ask _them to come around me." He couldn't believe this scrub was giving him talk on women. "What is it with these high school girls?"

"Nothing. Uh, just in Cassie's case she doesn't like to be told _shit_." Sean thought for a moment. "She's only seventeen. Couldn't you have found someone older?"

"How about you stop talking before you lose your pay?"

Sean didn't say anything else.

* * *

As Cassie bolted in the opposite direction, she was immersed in deep thought.

As far as she'd had known, things were getting a little more open with Han. And then splat, he had once again pissed the hell out of her.

It wasn't as if she wanted to be here. She definitely didn't ask to. But, Neela and Reiko were threatening to shave off her head if she didn't come.

Yet, look at what happened.

Cassie had never liked someone so much before, but his nagging was getting on her last nerve. Sometimes she wished that _everything _that came out his mouth in her presence was as interesting as his outer look.

"Cassie?"

She recognized the voice of Earl behind her. He caught up and walked beside her.

Her mind immediately clicked back to Reiko's venting that day at lunch. She'd have to keep her distance.

"Uh…hi Earl."

"Sorry about everything back there." He smiled, his high cheekbones becoming more visible.

"Well, you didn't do anything."

Earl was silent for a moment, then spoke again.

"So…are you heading home?"

"No, I'm just going to look around here. See what other cool stuff this country comes up with." She groaned. "Hopefully, I won't run into Han's lame self."

"Hm."

"Don't you need to be with Reiko?" Cassie wasn't afraid to ask.

He frowned but it quickly disappeared. "No. I'll just hang with you."

* * *

"Why don't you buy her flowers? Girls always like flowers…" Sean claimed, sparking a flint of annoyance in Han by bringing up the subject of Cassie again.

"I'm not a kiss-up." Han started to walk faster, with Sean trailing behind him. "And why would I need to get her flowers? Just because we had an argument doesn't mean…" he felt the cowboy's eyes digging into his back. He turned to meet him face-to-face.

"Buy her the flowers Han." His arms were folded, confident in his demand. "You can't win an argument with her."

* * *

"So…how are you enjoying your summer?" Earl asked, sitting on his car.

"Just fine," she was distracted, her eyes scoping out the area. It was bustling with tons of half-dressed Japanese girls and frantic guys dancing and showing off their cars. "Do you think Toast brought an extra cruiser?"

"Yeah, as usual. Why?"

"I want to go home." She pulled on the sleeves of her revealing jacket. It wasn't her luck that she'd rode in the same car as Reiko and Neela. Now she was going to have to sweet talk Toast into letting her borrow one of his for the night. And she never does that.

"You notice that you leave a lot?"

A puzzled look plastered Cassie's light caramel face.

"I mean you're always disappearing…" he realized that she wasn't catching on.

Earl tried again, this time looking at the concrete ground. "And it usually involves Han."

This time, Cassie was afraid to ask. "What are you getting at?"

He was going to answer, just when Han showed up in the distance. "Oh, look your boyfriend's here. I'd better sit this one out." Earl abruptly got up, his eyes meeting Han's as he walked past him.

"You come here to scold me on being out of your sight, too?" She asked as he walked in front of her.

"No."

"Then what could you possibly want?"

Han hesitated at first. "Let's go…uh…flower shopping."

Who does that, ever? "Flower…shopping?"

"Yeah. Uh…we'll buy daisies or roses…whatever you like."

Argument. Flowers. Apology. The words were linking together like chains in Cassie's mind. She figured Han just didn't know how to do these kinds of things.

Instead of inquiring further, Cassie just shrugged. "Fine. I guess we'll go apology, I mean, flower shopping."

_What an idiot. My idiot. _

* * *

**Remember to Review. Love ya lots!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: New chapter, just as I promised. Thank you for all the new reviews!! They are greatly appreciated :). Remember, if you like reading this fanfic, give me some feedback. Love you lots. –zutto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 17

There was a fresh floral scent that tickled Cassie's nose as she followed Han into _Rumiko's Boutique_. There were shelves and shelves of numerous flowers in brown baskets. No other customers were in sight.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound so positive.

"How much are your flowers…" She watched as Han asked the woman behind the counter.

Cassie wondered what dumb-ass gave Han this idea to mess up. Toast? No, he'd just say that the bedroom would solve things. Twinkie? Definitely not. Earl? Too smart.

Sean? She frowned a bit.

Yeah, it was probably Sean. Idiot number two, the sidekick idiot.

She wandered off into the countless isles of the shop, mesmerized by the colors of flowers she'd never heard of.

A huge bouquet of blood-red roses caught her eye on a top shelf.

"Is that what you want?" Han showed up next to her, looking more and more uneasy each second.

"I don't know. Roses mean passion or something, and that's not me."

"Well, hurry up. I feel off in here."

She wanted to laugh. Han nervous? "In that case I should make my decision _carefully _and _slowly_." Han gave her a threatening glance.

Her hands went up in defense. "Hey, it was your idea to come here…"

Maybe this would be fun after all. It would give her an opportunity to mess with Han's head. Sweet revenge for always making her mad.

She sprinted to another shelf and grabbed a vase of pink flowers. "Okay, how about these?" Cassie held them up in front of her face.

He looked ready to leave. "Those look nice. Let's get them."

"No." She quickly returned them to their spot. "I hate pink anyway."

Han exhaled deeply and followed her unwillingly to another shelf.

"Oh, look! These daisies are cute." She looked at them thoughtfully. "I think I want them."

His face brightened. "Good. Let me pay for them."

"Nah. Yellow makes me feel hungry." She put them back on the shelf.

Han's wide, annoyed eyes followed her to the next isle.

She discovered a basket of dark orange flowers. "I like orange."

"Really? Maybe it's the kind you're looking for." He drew back on his excitement a bit, suspecting that she would change her mind again.

She sighed. "But I don't like them in flower form."

"Cassie…what the hell?" Poor Han. He looked like he'd lost every ounce of patient in his body.

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh no. The lady gets to choose. You said so, remember?" Cassie continued on her imaginary quest for the right batch of plants.

"Don't do this to me…"

"Uh-uh. No complaining." She tip-toed to get a good look at the highest bouquets. "I wonder if they have a catalogue I can look through."

Han massaged the space in-between his eyes. He was going to kill Sean when he got the chance.

"Maybe I should check the front of the store…" She turned around to find Han closing in on her.

"What are you doing?" Not knowing whether to feel excited or frightened, she started walking backwards to the end of the store.

"Are you screwing with me?" His dark eyes were serious and foreboding as he walked closer.

She shrugged. "Not really. Gosh, why would I do that?"

"You _are_ screwing with me." He started to smile, noticing her discomfort of his towering over her.

"You deserve it." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Jackass."

"Yeah?" He backed her into a wall and rested his arm above her. If he was more than three inches tall, Cassie would have been even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Cassie gulped, desperately trying to figure a way out of the canopy of Han's extremely close body. She put her hands against his white, cotton T-shirt, attempting to push him away from her.

He looked down at her hands, smiling confidently. "You do that," he whispered.

For some strange reason, she didn't. Instead, she switched her defense to insults. "You think you're all that and you're really not. Trying to boss me around."

"Those guys back there don't even deserve to look at you."

"What are you talking about?" Her gem-like eyes were wide and questioning.

Unintentionally innocent. Han wished she were more mature in these departments.

Instead of talking, he just planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"HEY, don't do that! We're in public!"

"So what? I don't see anyone around here."

A pause came to her when he pulled her into a long one. A little voice came in the back of her head, screaming 'CAUTION', but she couldn't resist it.

She put her arms around his neck as he laid his hands in the small crest of her back. He stopped to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, and her ear.

"Possessive jackass," she whispered.

They would have continued kissing, but were interrupted by the owner, who screeched in Japanese that they should purchase something and get the hell out of her store.

Cassie pushed him off, enjoying the sight of him staggering back. "I made up my mind." She retrieved the same big batch of red roses from before. "I'll take these."

"We went through all that just so…" he trailed off, when she dumped them into his arms.

"I told you already. You deserved it."

* * *

Cassie felt silly once she realized that she was giggling like a Catholic school girl as she held her roses up to her face in the passenger seat, thinking back to their kiss. As a little girl she despised the concept of guys buying their women flowers, labeling it as a cheap excuse for Valentine sex.

Now she understood why girls got all giddy and excited. It was just the sex part she still didn't get.

"You look peachy," Han teased as he stepped into the car and pulled out his keys.

"Shut up. Where were you?" She looked at the grey, shady building he'd just come out of.

"Nowhere important. Just to see Toast at a party." He looked at her deviously. "You want to go in there?"

"Hell no." Her response earned a laugh from Han as he started the car. Everyone knew full-well that any private party Toast attended was wild. He had become worse than Han.

She jumped up at the vibration of her cell phone in her pocket.

"What does he want?" she sighed as she answered the call.

"Cassie, where are you?" The voice of Twinkie pierced her eardrum.

"Who wants to know?"

"Mom and Dad." Oh, after almost five months out of sight, they suddenly want to GPS her.

"Don't they want to know where you are too?"

"Hey, I'm eighteen and can legally do whatever. _And _I'm graduating soon. You're just some junior with too much time." She imagined him shrugging carelessly. It annoyed her to no end.

"Well can't they assume I'm with you? You know I'm okay!"

"I tried to tell them and they don't believe that. I wonder why…"

"TWINKIE!"

"What do you want me to do? They want your ass home _now_."

There was a pause and a beep. She grumbled and put her phone away.

"Useless," she mumbled.

Han looked at her briefly. "What's wrong?"

"Parents."

"They want you home?"

She nodded. "You know the directions already. Just drop me off there."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cassie barely noticed her parents sitting on the couch of their living room.

"Out." She went to her room and placed the roses on the dressing table. When her parents walked into her room, she rolled her eyes.

"As a family of the military, we expect the most out of you. You are only in high school, and you're already staying out late like the rest of your downhill generation," her mother yelled. "Look at the way you're dressed!"

"Baby, calm down." Her father lightly patted his wife's shoulder. He directed his attention to Cassie. "We gave you a chance to start over and look at you…"

At all of this, Cassie just sat on her bed, overwhelmingly amused. They could not be serious with this lecture. They hadn't spent more that six years with her, and they're _expecting _something?

"Cassie. Cassie, are you listening?"

She sat there in her trance, still thinking about how pathetic the situation was.

"CASSIE!" Her mother's yell caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"What is the _matter _with you?" Her corpses of parents stared down at her.

"You really want to know? Okay, I'll tell you…" She used her fingers to demonstrate. "Number one, I pretty much don't know where I belong in this family. Number two, I barely know you, and yet still you are gone while I'm here. Number three, everything coming out of your mouths makes no sense at all!"

They stood there in astonishment. "Sweetheart what are you so angry about?" Her mother had the guts to ask.

That ticked her off. No holding back this time. "You know I spent most of my life wondering why you moved around with my brother and left me to survive with relatives I barely know!"

Her heart ached with every word, and it felt so good.

"Was he better? More useful? Easier to deal with? The son the average father always wanted?"

She shook her head. "GOD! And parents know best right? You expect the most out of me. How can you WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME?!"

They were like two lifeless dolls when she left her room, past a frozen Twinkie, who had just taken one step into the house. He'd obviously heard what she'd just said.

"Cassie…" His voice was small, weak and insignificant. She didn't bother answering as she went out the front door.

* * *

Han looked up from his magazine and root beer as Cassie swung open the door of his garage and bustled inside.

He shook his head and went back to his reading. "You know there's something called knocking? What you doing here so late?"

"Go to hell." She went up the stairs, picked up a wrench, and furiously started working on an unfinished engine.

As he watched her, he raised an eyebrow, putting down his magazine. "Cassie what's wrong?"

"I said go to hell." Her tear-soaked face tightened and her teeth clenched as she insanely tightened loose bolts.

A hand rested on hers, stopping her. She shook Han off.

"Okay, I thought this would be the one place where I wouldn't have to take any shit – "

Han pulled her into an uncommon hug, silencing her. His embrace was warm and welcoming, understanding and patient. Cassie calmed down, letting him hold her.

"This is that one place."

Water was starting to well up in her swollen eyes. "Leave me alone…" Her head was hung low. "You're so fucking cheesy."

He gave a slight chuckle and kissed her cheek. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"No." She said it almost too quickly. "I want to do something else." She pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want to do..?" He took her hands away from her face. "Come on. I hate seeing you cry…"

Cassie looked so weak with her shoulders hanging forward and her small brown face puffy. The vulnerable Cassie, the one he had never seen before.

Never before did Han want to hold someone so much.

"Stop babying me."

She left to go take a shower. Han had her change into one of his spare shirts, since he couldn't take looking at her fishnet jacket and that little tube top any longer.

When she came out in his shirt, which was obviously too big, Han turned his head, trying so hard to not look at her. The brief glimpse of her small body in that thin cloth sent his thoughts into very, very shameful places.

_Stop it Han_.

He grabbed a pack of M&Ms and started chewing on them frantically as he watched the television. He scolded himself for fantasizing rather than consoling her.

She made it even worse by plopping down next to him on the couch. He tensed up, trying hard once again to not stare at her.

"Cassie…uh…"

She read him like an open book. "Yeah, I know you're horny. Get over yourself." She sighed. "I have a skirt on."

He chose to deny it. Han didn't want to worsen whatever opinion she had of him. "I'm not like that."

"Oh, please." She took the bag of M&Ms from him and popped a few into her mouth. "You aren't much different from high school boys."

"Tell me how I'm different then." Han leaned against the couch, his eyes questioning her.

"Huh?"

"Tell me how I'm better than those little boy scouts."

Han liked the way she looked at him, confused and not able to figure him out.

"Well you are _less _stupid, not confusing your balls for your brain." She started flipping through channels.

"That's not how a lady should talk." He grinned. It was nice to see her back to her usual, harsh self.

"Go screw yourself. I'm not done." She put her hands in her lap and looked over at him.

"I hope you understand that I trust you."

"Is there any reason you shouldn't?"

"That's for you to tell me."

Cassie ended the conversation with that and did something Han would have never expected – she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Thank you...for everything."

"I'm just glad that you chose me over…" Han stopped as he discovered her steadily breathing, fast asleep on his sleeve.

"…anywhere else."

* * *

**Remember to review my dears!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I give you chapter 18. Hopefully…it's good. Also, thank you for all of your generous reviews (aliensister, nelle, samuraibabe, lyn, quiet one, lisa)! I know that it's hard to find time to review, but I always read your reviews and I am very thankful for your support and encouragement. Remember, I welcome criticism!! **

**To Lyn: Oh wow. I shouldn't be complaining LOL. Thanks for the info. Now I'm just going to have to somehow enjoy being a junior. Good luck with senior year by the way! It's so nice to know that you would stay up to read my story :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. Jesus. I don't own this freaking movie. If I did, Han wouldn't have died and the fourth movie would be a sequel to TD.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Hey, if she doesn't have an ass, then I have to pass," Toast said defensively, taking a sip of his full Budlight beer. A hysterical Han, Earl, Sean, and Renji (a friend of Han's visiting from Thailand) surrounded him in their ritual circle. It was a bright Saturday morning outside of the garage, complete with everyone sitting in their own piece of furniture and an old, retro television.

"Hypocrite," Sean said through chuckles. "I've seen you with those stick-thin college girls."

"Ah, that's just lip service."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You always talk so big. Damn, you've become worse than Han." He switched his head over to the ex-playboy.

"Man, whatever happened to you and the ladies?"

Before Han could answer, Toast chimed in. "He's got a girl."

There was silence for awhile.

"Damn." Renji stared wide-eyed at his quiet friend. "She from here?"

Once again, Han wasn't given the chance to speak. "Twinkie's sis," Sean snickered.

Han just stared at the small amount of liquid at the bottom of his bottle. He wished his business didn't have to be spewed all over public – and right in front of him.

"DANNY'S SISTER?!" He smiled and put a fist up to his open mouth. "He has a sister?!" His body shook with laughter. "Han's found a giiiiirl!!" He stretched the word out for a long time.

Han looked up. "Hey, Renji."

Renji recovered from his laughing fits and wiped his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

"No way I'm keeping quiet. Not when the mighty Han has FALLEN."

Han smirked. "You think it's funny?"

"Get this. She's a junior…in high school." Toast was enjoying feeding Han's friend with details.

"Oh shit no!" Renji laughed even harder and started slapping the armrest of his recliner. "Han's messing with school girls!" He pointed at him. "And you were calling them immature Barbie dolls!"

Han just groaned.

Sean shrugged. "Hey, she's good on cars. Works really fast around here."

"Doesn't like to be pushed around either," Earl added.

"Oooh, probably a mean girl. I like her already."

Earl nodded. "You will." Han briefly glanced at him. He really wished that Earl didn't get on his nerves as much nowadays, especially when it came to talking about Cassie. Whenever her name would come up, he'd just jump into the conversation, as if they'd been in some long-term relationship.

"Does she come everyday for her Han?"

Toast shook his head. "Nah. Now that you mention it she hasn't shown up in awhile." He frowned and looked back and forth to Earl and Sean. "It's been like what, two weeks?" They nodded in agreement.

Han internally sighed. He hadn't seen her since the night she came crying. When he'd woken up on the couch the next morning, she was gone.

The strange thing was that Twinkie hadn't been around either.

There was a sudden vehicle's grumble behind them. They looked back to see Cassie and her brother stepping out of his Camry.

"Is that her?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," Han said. He hoped that somehow, everything was okay with Cassie. It was bad enough that he woke up and went to sleep thinking of her.

Renji's eyes were dead-locked on her moving figure. She was wearing a white tank-top and denim skinny jeans over a pair of black Vans. "Damn…she's hot."

Han solemnly watched her walk past them. Her face was stone cold as she furiously swung the door of the garage open and disappeared into it. Twinkie did the opposite and walked towards the group of guys.

"Don't even ask," he said, before anyone started questioning what was going on. His face looked tired and weary. "She just wanted to be dropped off. I'm gonna go pick up some school stuff for next week."

"Doesn't somebody need to take her home?" Earl crossed his arms looking at Han.

Twinkie blinked and scratched the top of his du-rag. "I…don't know. Let her figure that out."

Everyone looked at him in question, quiet at his cold response. Happiness was something that Twinkie was noticeably lacking ever since Cassie had arrived.

Sean showed him a bottle. "You want a beer man?"

"Nah, nah. I'm fine." He noticed Renji sitting on a recliner.

"Oh, hey. What up Ren?"

"Danny boy," he replied.

Twinkie scrunched his face. "Man, why you keep calling me that wack name? Damn, I hate that."

"Oh, Danny…that's your real name. You should be proud homeboy."

"Shut up, Ren."

"Hot sister you have there. What's her number?"

Twinkie just smirked. "You dumb as ever. See you later." He turned and headed back to his car. The sound of him driving off rang in their ears.

Renji got up, grinning madly. "Well, I'm going to help myself to some of Han's girl."

"Don't you dare. Sit your ass down," Han said, looking up at him from the couch. He personally knew of Renji's annoying nature, and how it could murderously clash with Cassie's attitude. She'd go nuts, especially in the pissed mood he'd just seen her in.

"Aw, come on. I just want to meet her." He started to talk to him in a language that clearly wasn't Japanese.

When Han shot back in the same language, Sean looked at Toast for reference.

Toast frowned. "I'm just Japanese." He cursed in his native dialect.

He turned to Earl.

"I'm British, you jerk."

All three turned to see Renji scooting for the door, with Han following briskly behind, still shouting after him.

* * *

"Hey there, baby girl!"

Cassie twitched to the sound of a wildly annoying and unfamiliar male voice. She caught a glimpse of her greeter's Chuck Taylor shoes from underneath a Mitsubishi. She hated being disturbed while under a car, but continued to work.

She wiped away the black oil from her forehead and picked up a small screwdriver from the concrete ground. "Whoever you are, I'm busy. Go away." She just wanted to be left alone with mere peace and quiet.

Could she even have that?

"You got some nice thighs there. Are those Applebottom jeans?"

Now she was pissed. She slid from underneath the car and stood up to meet the face of a very attractive Japanese-American guy with spiky, red hair. He had five silver studs on each ear and a lip piercing. Cassie frowned at him, looking up and down at his black jacket and slightly low jeans.

"Screw off."

"Damn, you're feisty. It's pretty sexy actually." His expression reminded her of a human Elmo.

Han caught up with them. "Renji, leave her alone. Seriously."

Cassie nodded slowly and waved her finger from Han to Renji. "So, this is your friend?"

"If it's even that..." Han shook his head.

"You've sunken low Han." She picked up a damp towel and wiped her face. She wondered which one rubbed stupid off of which.

Renji patted his rockstar-like jacket. "Like how I look?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Renji, let's go."

"Wait," He said holding up his hand. "What's your name, miss Americana?

Han answered for him. "It's Cassie. Now let's go. Stop bothering her."

Renji leaned against the Mitsubishi. "Han and I went to school together in L.A."

It sounded interesting to her. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. From the toddler seat to the high school gyms."

He pointed at Han. "Take a real good look at him."

She was confused. "…okay."

"Add a pair of bifocals and a bowl cut. Up until senior year, this dude was a math, chess, and anime nerd!"

Her snickers turned to giggles that then turned into full-fledged laughs. She held her stomach as she slapped her hand against the hood of the car. It was hard for her to digest the possibility of Han being anything other than a drifter.

Han's eyes glared as he darted for a hysterical Renji. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get the hell out!" He slapped him upside the head, cursing in Japanese as he pushed him towards the door.

Still laughing Renji took one last look at her. "Just remember that when you're kissing him! See you later Han!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

* * *

Cassie covered her mouth and continued to giggle as she looked at Han.

"He's lying. He's always making up stories." Han scratched his head.

"Yeah, sure." She coughed out a laugh.

"Renji's a real dumb-ass. I quit chess team when I was a junior. And I've never worn glasses in my life."

"If you say so." She put the now oil-stained towel back. She slightly smiled. "It's nice to know that you're like the rest of us. And not so perfect."

He looked at her when she said that. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She got started on another car, this time a Mazda. She popped open the hood and began tweaking an engine. Han was a few feet away, watching her work.

"Where've you been lately?" He asked, thinking about her sudden reappearance. Han wished she would have talked, maybe even called him. He'd given her his number for a reason.

Cassie stopped for a moment, immediately switching out of her short-lived laughing mood.

"You disappeared after that night. What's going on, Cass?"

"Nothing." She scratched her head and started to work again. "I just had a lot of stuff to do. School's coming up."

"Don't give me that. I tried calling you but you never picked up." He put his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans and gazed at her. "Talk to me."

"There's NOTHING to talk about!" Her voice was loud and annoyed. She scratched her head again, this time in frustration.

Still, he wouldn't give up. He took hold of her arms and turned her around.

"What's going on Cassie?"

Her brown eyes dodged Han's raven ones, hating him for pressuring her to open up. "It's so stupid Han. You'll laugh at me."

"Just don't shut me out."

Cassie bit her lip. "Dammit Han, I'm not shutting you out."

"Then tell me."

She hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not to confess.

"Mom and Dad kicked me out."

* * *

**Yay or nay? Review!**


	20. Chapter 19: End of Part 1

**A/N: Another chapter…pretty late though. My internet wasn't working for some reason. I would also like to note that this is officially the ending chapter for Part 1 of CrazyUnexpectedMine…yay! I've come pretty far! The second part won't be a separate story or sequel though. **

**Thanks to: Aliensister, Lyn, Nelle, Tiffany, QuietOne, Samuraibabe, MUW D, Trevia, Lisa, Kittikat, and Renee!! Thank you so much for the reviews and the encouragement!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Cassie.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Part One End

Han blinked, not sure of how to respond. He hadn't expected _that_.

"…you're a minor."

Cassie eluded his eyes again, this time grimacing as she stared at the bland concrete. "Well, that didn't stop them."

"They can't do that…" He dropped her arms, still taken aback from what she'd said.

"We can't deal with you, Cassie…you're a disgrace, Cassie…you ruined your chances, Cassie…Get the hell out of our household, Cassie…" she mocked through her gritted teeth. "All I know is that I don't need all that bullshit."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Various cars…a few classmates owed me some favors."

"That's not really safe –"

"What was I supposed to do? Stay on the street? Live in an alley?"

"No, but –"

"Okay, then those are my reasons." She closed eyes and shifted away. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

Han was still staring, quiet and lost in thought. His eyes beheld soft sadness as he watched her idly fiddle with the bottom seam of her top.

She noticed his sudden mood and groaned. "See, that's why I didn't want to tell you. You've got that stupid pity look in your eyes."

"Baby, I'm really sorry." He put his hands into his pockets and was once again in lost his own world.

"Who cares anyway…?" she mumbled. She went back to the car as silence fell over them.

"Where's all your stuff?" He asked suddenly.

Cassie sighed. "Still back at that house. Why?"

Han grabbed her arm, pulling out his keys. "We're going there now." He dragged her with him outside.

"But wait –" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp and failed. "Han, come on. Stop it!"

He unlocked his RX-7, opening the passenger's side for Cassie. "In," he uttered, pointing at the seat.

"Why?"

"Aren't you mad as hell?" His light face was impassive as he set his stare on her.

"Of course but –"

"Then get in the car."

* * *

"You're nuts," Cassie muttered as Han stopped in front of her house.

"Just go in there and get what matters to you. Trash the place if you feel like it."

"WHAT?"

"Damn, just go in there and get your stuff."

She reluctantly shut the passenger's door after her as Han stepped out and leaned on the hood of his car. He put his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans, waiting for her to get back.

Cassie didn't even bother ringing the doorbell. She just fished for her old key in her pocket and unlocked the door.

_I was a part of that house too. You had no right. _

"…Cassie?" A surprised Twinkie was sitting in the living room, trying on a new pair of red and black Air Jordans.

"Leave me alone Twink…" She headed for her room and searched through her closet, automatically spotting her luggage bags. Cassie started to fold her clothes and pack them. There was a shuffle of footsteps behind her.

"I'm sorry…'bout everything," she heard her brother solemnly say. "I don't blame you if you hate me."

She smiled as she eyed the now dry and wilting roses on her dressing table, forgetting her brother in the doorway. That was the first time she'd ever received flowers.

Cassie walked up to them and took them into her hands, not caring about the rising stench from the brown plants. What mattered was that they came from _him_.She blinked when she realized how hot her face was getting.

_God, I'm so stupid. Getting worked up about some rotting flowers_. But yet still, she held onto them.

"Those from Han?" Her brother's question caught her attention, reminding her to pick up her luggage.

Cassie was still silent as she carefully laid her school uniform on one bouquet-holding arm and picked up her bags in the other.

"I guess they are…" he answered to himself. He watched her as she wobbled out of her room, past him, and towards the front door.

"…at least let me help you with that –" Twinkie tried to take one her bags.

She almost immediately swung them away from him. "I'm good."

"Look, you don't have to do this."

"Do what? Take my shit from the house that disowned me?" She briefly set down her bags.

"You can just apologize to them…"

"For WHAT, Danny?" Cassie slid open the door and picked her luggage back up. "For not knowing who the hell you people are? For running to someone that actually gives a crap about my feelings?" She walked outside.

"No…I just..." Twinkie stopped when he saw Han's Mazda in front of him.

"Han, what the _hell_?"

"Huh?" Han answered, taking Cassie's luggage from her arms and putting them into his open trunk. He nodded for Cassie to get back to the passenger's side.

"Where the hell you taking her?!" Twinkie opened his arms wide in question. "What you doin'?"

"I'm going to help her find a place to sleep."

"Look Han, you're my friend. But this isn't your thing to deal with, a'ight?"

"It became my thing when you got me watching her." He shut the trunk and took his keys out of his jeans pocket. "She's got nowhere to go and all you do is stand back and watch."

Twinkie put his arms down.

"I don't know what's up with your parents, but it's so fucking wrong. And I think you ought to tell them." Han opened his car door and started the engine.

Twinkie just sadly watched as they drove off.

* * *

"Now what?" Cassie asked as she leaned against the half-open car window. She looked over at Han, who was concentrating on the road.

"Well, you need somewhere to stay." Han shifted the gear into parking after stopping in front of a white, modern-looking apartment building. He got out through his car door and popped open the trunk of his Mazda.

Cassie followed him and tried to help him pull out her luggage. "Uh…where's here?"

"My apartment. I don't stay here often…I usually just sleep and eat here if I'm not at the garage."

Cassie quickly put her luggage back in the trunk. "No Han. I can't live with you."

He frowned at her. "Why not?"

"What you're trying to do is nice but…I don't deserve all that. If we could find a cheap place for me to stay –"

"What I pay you isn't enough to keep up with your own rent, utilities, water, electric, and light bills. And I can't just leave you on the street like some lost puppy." He took her luggage back out and started walking away. "That'd be messed up."

"I don't want to be your burden. Look, I'll just figure something out."

Han stopped in his tracks and walked back to face her. He studied the worry in those pretty brown eyes – the ones that were now permanently embedded in his memory. Instead, he wanted them to sparkle…sparkle in happiness when around him.

"Cassie, you're definitely not a burden. Just think of this being a promotion for those cars you worked so hard on."

Cassie silenced herself, solemnly forcing her body to follow after him into the building.

* * *

Han's spacious two-bedroom apartment was actually clean at first sight. Until Cassie had entered, she didn't expect such a simple but sensible layout of one couch, a kitchen (with a bar) on the far left, and a small hallway of the bedrooms and bathrooms on the right.

"It's not much but it's better than living in a car." Han stepped in and set her bags down.

"Are you sure about this Han? I mean, are you sure that you're alright with this…?" Her eyes were still questioning his approval of the situation. "I don't want to be imposing on your personal space…"

A look of annoyance spread over Han's face, resulting in Cassie frowning back.

"Just settle in. Your room's on the right down there. Please don't ask any more questions." He smoothed his hair back. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." He sat down on the couch and turned on his plasma television.

When Cassie entered her new room her brain was squealing with a barrage of thoughts.

Living with Han…? What was she thinking?

_Where is the mind that I have clearly lost?_

She couldn't deny that he was doing such a generous deed, but Han wasn't family or officially her boyfriend. Cassie lingered on the thought of whether this type of thing was even legal.

Cassie pushed all of her thoughts aside, scolding herself for once again putting up that stupid barrier.

_He's being so nice to you and all you can think of are ways to deny it. He's giving you a place to stay for God's sake…_

Before unpacking her clothes Cassie mentally vowed to let loose with him…even if it was just a little.

* * *

It took her about an hour to fix her room up the way she wanted. The first thing that was on her dressing table were those rotting flowers that she cherished so much. There were a few posters of Linkin Park, Lupe Fiasco, and Evanescence she'd put up on the wall, but that was about it. Except, of course, for the clothes in her closet.

Just plain, simple, and to the point.

Cassie felt her stomach grumble as she set her alarm clock for school next week. It had really been awhile since she'd eaten, considering that a good meal hadn't gone through her mouth for days.

She stepped out of her room and walked through the hallway to the empty living room. Sighing, she went into the kitchen and opened the metallic-like LG fridge.

A full, but crumpled bag of Doritos lay on the white shelf, along with a half-empty Budlight next to it.

"…you've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. Surely someone couldn't live on this.

Cassie tried the brown cupboards next to the fridge, but found only an unopened box of Pocky.

She grumbled and dodged for Han's room. A light knock rasped on his door.

He swung it open, just finishing putting on a shirt. "What?"

She took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. She pointed at the wide-open fridge.

"Oh damn. I need more beer…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Shit, you need more than just _beer_."

"Oh, I forgot to buy Funyuns last time." He pulled out his wallet to check the cash he had.

Pushy. Demanding. Controlling. Cassie was none of the above, which was what almost refrained her from complaining about the condition of his food supply. But truthfully, she believed he needed more than just Funyuns and beer.

"Han, let me borrow some yen." She stuck out her hand.

"What for?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Look, I'll just get some snacks from the gas station."

"_No _Han, to a _grocery _store for real food." She pointed at the Doritos. "Not this junk."

"Groceries?" Han was alien to the word, his face crinkling at the thought. "I thought I told you I hate shopping."

"I'm not going to blow your money. I'd just like to buy maybe vegetables and meat for cooking." She shook out her hand again.

Han just blinked at her. "Why cook it when you can buy packaged food?"

She scowled at him. "I honestly don't know how you keep that body of yours with all the crap you consume."

* * *

Cassie was internally laughing as she pushed the silver shopping cart into the vegetable and fruits section. Han, a few inches behind her, had been angrily mumbling to himself the second they'd entered the store. She noted that she'd enjoy this even more than the boutique.

"Is there anything in particular you like?" She asked, looking up at him, immediately catching him off-guard.

He shrugged and looked at the coolers beside them. "Cucumber…?"

She immediately bagged a few, dropping them into her basket.

Cassie slapped Han on the sleeve of his red hoodie. "Come on, live a little. It isn't _so _bad."

Han groaned at her. "You're forcing me to go out with you."

"You're always insisting on it. So, what's wrong with shopping?" She pushed forward, taking in bags of carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce. "Still counts as a date."

She caught a glimpse of Han smirking before he covered it with his hand.

"That's what you like to hear and you know it." Cassie scored herself a point for cornering him.

"Whatever."

Cassie grinned, her amber eyes twinkling. Just being _around _Han was fun.

Their cart stopped when Cassie had moved passed the coolers.

She'd just realized that everything, including the signs, were written in Japanese. And she was still rusty in reading it. It had been easy for her to spot the coolers, but now everything seemed complicated. There must have been tons of shelves and aisles…and Cassie wasn't the type to soak up all her time figuring out where everything was at.

Han noticed her unusual pause. "Something wrong?"

"Uh…" she just looked around confused.

"Heh…still can't read Japanese." His mind flashed back to their date at the carnival.

She bit her lip, still searching around. "Not funny…"

"Still is. What do you want to get?"

She thought for a bit. "Cereal would be nice."

He walked ahead of her and pulled the basket to their next destination.

"Fruit Loops!" She exclaimed taking a box into her hands. "They sell these?"

"Yeah." Han shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Yay for the multicolored rings," he mocked, pretending to shake maracas.

After Cassie socked him in the arm, they moved on to pick up milk, eggs, bread, various canned items, and dry food.

"You've really cleaned me out." Han opened his wallet and took out 20,000 yen (about two-hundred U.S. dollars) to pay the cashier.

"Well we bought your stupid alcohol, among all the _necessary _things," she muttered, and thanked a worker for bagging their merchandise. "I'll cook something when we get home."

"Like in L.A.?"

"Just like in L.A."

* * *

When they were finished eating Cassie headed back to her bedroom, tired from the long day she'd had.

Cassie almost stumbled when she noticed her old roses were replaced with a fresh bouquet, exactly like the ones Han had bought her before.

She smiled, feeling herself blushing. It was from none other than Han.

_When did he get those?_

She would have left her room to say thank you, but Cassie decided against it.

Instead, she climbed onto her single bed and laid the roses next to her. Her eyelids closed at she watched their fiery red color, and she slipped into the silent darkness of the night.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Well, a lot of work was spent on this one. Anyway, the next chapter (beginning of Part 2) **_**should **_**be this weekend. Review your thoughts and comments!!**


	21. 20: Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 20 is here. Oh and happy Columbus Day!! Enjoy it and REVIEW!! **

**My Feedback - **

**To Aliensister: Aw glad you like it LOL. I work really hard on this story, so it means a lot that you love it!**

**To Nelle: Thank you!**

**To Muw'd: LOL...thanks for the review.**

**To Lyn: Thanks for the feedback! I thought it would be interesting to make Han have another side to him...and I guess it turned out good.**

**To Lazysmurf: Hey thanks for the first review! Your comment was greatly appreciated :). **

**To kittikat: LOL thank you. My brain works in weird ways...**

**To lisa: Thank you!! Glad you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise or its characters. Only my OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Part 2**

There was a slight shake in the bed as Cassie abruptly woke up in her new room. She looked at the clock beside her.

"Oh SHIT!!"

School had started an hour ago.

It had only been a week that she had stayed at Han's and she still wasn't ready for the second semester of school. If only she'd remember to set her clock an hour behind.

She jumped up from her bed and dashed for the bathroom in the hallway with her uniform and shoes in hand.

_Damn, they're going to punish me…_

"Is everything alright over there?" She could hear Han's worried voice from the kitchen.

"School…started…long time…ago," she sputtered, part of her words muffled as she struggled to hastily to put on her white blazer.

"Huh?"

"I'm late for school dammit!!" Cassie hurriedly buttoned her skirt and put on her Harajuku shoes.

She ran for the kitchen. Han was already there sitting on a stool, eating out of a bowl of cereal. He watched amusingly as she grabbed two pieces of wheat bread and gain an ability to gobble them in thirty seconds.

"You could've woken me up you BASTARD," she fumed as she packed her school supplies.

"I didn't know school was starting today for you. I figured I shouldn't disturb you for no reason…"

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a small comb to furiously brush her hair. "I told you about it yesterday Han."

"Oh…" He is face was expressionless, but held a deep chuckle about her sudden hurry. "Hey slow down a bit. What's the big deal? You could just stay with me for the day." He got up and tried to hug her.

She pushed him away. "The BIG DEAL is they'll penalize me if I miss anymore days. It's bad enough that I skipped school when I was new." Cassie grabbed her black backpack. "_And_ they were on my back about punctuality."

She stopped to take a breath as she looked up at Han. "Can you get me there in three?"

"Cass stop rushing. I've got it covered."

"You've got it covered…" she mocked under her breath as she bent down to fix her shoe laces. "Let's go NOW."

She lightly pulled his hand but he didn't move an inch. Han just stared her, mouth closed and relaxed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAN?"

He kept staring.

Cassie let go. "Okay fine. I'll just take the fucking train." She headed for the door in huff.

She felt his arm holding her back. Cassie turned around to face him.

"Damn, I was just kidding." He flashed a grin.

"It's not very funny."

"Of course not. You _are_ you. Never able to take a joke." He pulled out his keys. "I'll drive you and have a talk with one of your administrators. I'll make sure they excuse you for being late."

Han decided to surprise her. He pushed his lips onto Cassie's but accidentally bumped her head into the door.

"OW!" She winced at the sudden shocks of pain that ran through her brain.

An apologetic Han immediately held her head, trying to find where she'd been hit. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No." It was a simple and cold reply but she smiled deviously. "Kiss me."

"Huh?"

She shut him up by pulling his face into hers. Cassie had wanted the touch of his lips more than anything for the past two weeks and she didn't want to hold back that yearning any longer.

An excitement rose in her when he deepened the kiss as if aiming to melt her completely.

God, she wished that he didn't know his touch was her weakness.

She wished that he didn't send her mind to crazy places when he put his strong arms around her waist.

She wished that he wasn't such a good kisser, so that her breath wouldn't quicken as much and her heart wouldn't race as fast.

Most of all, she wished that he wasn't so nice, so attractive, and so unavoidable, forcing her to like him.

_Damn this heart of mine. _

* * *

Cassie frowned as she entered school with Han. It was passing period and all of the students were moving on to their second class. To top it all off, they were staring at her.

Or at least the _girls _were staring at _Han_.

What she really frowned at were their whispers in Japanese. It wasn't as if she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"One word for him…HOTTIE."

"Yum."

"He is soooooo cute!"

"He should DITCH that American and do a REAL Japanese girl like me!"

"Is he hers? I sure hope not."

"I think I'm blushing…"

"Is he making eyes with me? I think he is!"

Cassie _could _have snarled at these girls and told them to back off…but it wasn't worth it. Besides, why should she be jealous? Jealous wasn't even part of her vocabulary.

It was much more entertaining to watch them bask in their own fantasies.

Well, fantasies that would never happen. Ha.

Cassie shook her head at her childishness.

They stopped at the front desk. Cassie could see that even the young secretary was swayed by Han.

He looked the woman and leaned on the counter. She was taken aback and visibly turning pink.

"Do you mind if I speak to the principal?" He asked in Japanese, staring intensely at her.

In her mind, Cassie knew that this effect was just natural, but she couldn't help sense that Han had somehow put an extra effort in it.

Cassie rolled her eyes as the woman stuttered 'yes' back and dashed into the office behind her.

"You should get an Academy Award," she laughed. Han gave her a warning look.

"I don't think so. I'll handle it. Get to class, I'll pick you up at three." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her off into the crowd of bustling students.

* * *

Twinkie's sister headed for her locker to change her shoes. She untied the laces of her sneakers.

"_Somebody's _late."

Cassie turned around to meet the faces of Neela and Reiko. She smirked mockingly in response.

Reiko daringly put a finger up to her pink lips and eyed Neela. "And with a certain man…"

Neela continued. "That starts with an 'H' and ends in an 'N'…"

Cassie shut her locker. "Okay you guys can quit. I get the message."

"Why so late? Especially with him?" Reiko nudged her with an elbow.

"Well, I'm still getting adjusted." They started to walk off to their classes together.

"Adjusted to what?" Reiko asked.

"His place." Cassie stopped when she realized what she'd just done. Reiko and Neela were the absolutely wrong people to tell.

She watched them slowly turn towards each other, with a glint in Reiko's right eye.

_Oh God. What have I just started…? _

Reiko started to scream in excitement as she jumped up and down, prompting Neela to join in. The students passing by had eyes that were wide and full of shock.

She covered her ears. "Is this really necessary?"

"HELL YES IT IS!!" Reiko screamed in Japanese while a grinning Neela held Cassie. "YOU ARE LIVING WITH HIM??"

"Uh…just temporarily," Cassie lied. She honestly didn't know how long she'd be staying at his place…at least until she was old enough to get her own place.

"We just KNEW there was something different about you today…" Neela giggled.

"Different how?"

"You were glowing."

Cassie felt her face getting hot. Her mind clicked back to what had happened in the morning, but she doubted she'd ever make that move again.

He just drove her so crazy. Even looking at him made it hard for her knees not to give way.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She noted to leave the subject alone whenever it was brought up. Reiko had a tendency to text Toast every little detail of her drama.

Like she was right now, focusing intently on her Samsung Juke. Cassie groaned in annoyance.

"Of course you know what we're digging in…" Reiko trailed off, still distracted by her phone. "I'm pretty sure your brother knows about this..?"

"I don't know."

Before her detail-hungry friends could question further, she immediately stopped at her class.

"Uh, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"You're an idiot Han. I feel like we're switching roles here, and you're being the idiot this time." Renji shook his head at his friend as they both sat on a leather couch at Han's garage, surrounded by Renji's numerous 'lady friends'.

Renji shook his head again, this time using his hands to comb his now loose, scarlet hair back. "I mean, she's _living _with you?"

Han ignored his question. "Did you have to bring so many damn girls? They're eating all my food." He watched in annoyance as one girl was putting heavy hits on his box of pocky.

"Shit Han, you are _blind_. What if her parents come looking for her? I've got one word – kidnapping."

"Shut up." Han was getting angry. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it to Renji in the first place.

But Renji was being Renji, just poking and poking into his business. He'd wanted an update on Cassie.

"What about Danny boy? Man, you are starting some BEEF."

"Shut up Renji."

"You haven't been this dumb since Mia –"

"SHUT UP RENJI!"

The entire room watched Han after his sudden outburst. No one had ever heard Han raise his voice…he was always known to be calm.

Renji just sighed as Han walked out.

"The guy is steering himself a fucking train wreck."

* * *

Cassie was walking through the parking lot with Reiko and Neela after lunch. They were just going to hang outside until last period came up.

"Cassie I really think you should consider going to Renji's party next week..." Neela insisted.

"What the hell for?"

"Come on, these are our last months. We need to party together."

"Just tell Cass-chan that Han will be there and she'll probably go," Reiko teased.

"No I would no-" Cassie was interrupted when a male Japanese student roughly bumped into her. He was bug-eyed, and looked like a frying pan had bashed his nose in at birth.

"Watch where you step whore," he whispered in Japanese. She noticed a pair of boys following him as he continued to walk.

He looked back. "Nice ass by the way," he called out to her, this time in English.

Neela and Reiko noticed a certain spark in Cassie eyes, already hinting her anger.

"Cassie don't," Neela warned. "Just ignore him."

Cassie did just the opposite. "Go screw yourself douche bag!" She screamed after him in Japanese, earning his attention and the students passing by.

The boy started walking back towards her. "What'd you call me bitch?" His eyes were now narrowed, his cheeks puffing in anger.

"Don't ever insult me again. I'll fix that sorry-ass nose of yours." The clusters of surrounding students were 'ooh-ing' at her insult.

"I'll mess up that pretty face, you stupid American." His fists were balled up as a vein in his neck was starting to show.

"Don't talk to me like that. You are _never_ going to touch me." Cassie wasn't going to let anybody make a fool out of her. She'd had enough of that with her family and Takashi.

But she started to walk off, indicating that she would leave the situation. She didn't have time to take on this guy's issues.

"Isn't it true that D.K. used to knock you around a bit? How did it feel to be his bitch?"

Cassie felt everything stop for a moment. It was as if her brain had gone into a slight pause.

How did he know that?

"Heard Han fucked his face up. Wonder why he would do that…" He mockingly drummed his fingers on his chin. "You giving him sex or something to protect you?"

Before he knew it, Twinkie's sister was lunging for him. She scored a right hook across his face. Blood started to flow out of his nose as he hit the ground. The students around them were chanting for her to continue.

She would have hit him again if Earl hadn't showed up and grabbed her away.

"Cassie STOP!!" He was pulling her back and away from the crowd.

"LET ME GO!" Cassie tried to fight him off, ready to lunge at the boy again. "Let me kick his ass!"

"No, calm down. Cassie calm down." He still had a strong hold on her shoulders and refused to let go.

That's when the principal showed up from inside the school. There were teachers following her, yelling at the students to get back to class.

She pointed at Cassie and the boy with the new black eye, screaming in Japanese for both of them to get in her office.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope it was worth the wait. Remember to review! **


	22. 21: Absolution

**A/N: Okay, let me just clarify that Cassie is seventeen and in the 11****th**** grade. Since she lives in Japan and their academic system is different from the norm, the fall is actually her second semester of junior year (like in this chapter). That means that in January, she will officially begin school as a senior. Also, when I mention that the rest of Han's crew is going to be gone after December, that means they're going to Japanese universities. I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused. Also, thank you for the reviews! There are quite a lot of people reading this fanfic, so remember if you like it, REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Tokyo Drift. Just OCs. **

* * *

**21: Absolution**

"Yeah, good job Cassie. Real nice job," Earl scolded as he sat next to Cassie in the front office, where both of them were waiting for the principal. "They could expel you now."

"Okay Earl. _You're_ in here too." Cassie fiddled with her skirt, studying its plaid design as she said this. She was slightly annoyed that Earl was skipping class just to pick at her short-fused nerves. Shit, this was her problem to deal with.

She smiled as her ex-opponent walked out slowly from the principal's office in front of them, avoiding her laughing eyes.

Hopefully when he wakes up tomorrow morning, he'd see that swollen black eye and remember not to fuck with her again. He'd never forget that knockout punch.

_But seriously, what a wuss_.

Earl poked at the subject again. "You could have just left it alone."

"I hear you."

"What am I going to do if they kick you out? The last thing you need is more time with Han," Earl grunted, talking fast and angry. He kept rolling and unrolling the sleeves of his white blazer.

"Earl quit."

"I mean, the garage, your dates, even the arguments between you guys are…it's just too much."

"Oh my God," she muttered under her breath. She despised that Earl acted as if they were dating. What gave him the right?

It was just getting really awkward…and at times unbearable. She was getting to a point where she wouldn't care if she'd hurt his feelings.

"What's next? You'll live with him?"

She hit him a good one. Maybe he'd shut up.

"I already do."

"Goddamn it." He slouched in his seat, slowly shaking his head.

"Look Earl, why are you so bothered? We aren't dating…sheesh."

It took a while for him to answer. "Maybe I just worry about you," he retorted quite softly. He solemnly looked ahead, staring at the door of the principal's office.

"_That _is the problem. Why do you worry? You have Reiko and all you guys do is argue."

"We argue about you."

Her face scrunched as she looked at him.

"_What_?"

"Reiko's only cool with you because she knows my interest in you isn't your fault. She knows I like you a lot, and in _much_ more different ways from her." Earl was now looking into her eyes, searching for some sort of positive response.

But Cassie wasn't too positive at the moment.

"Let's stick to reality…you need to –"

"CASSIE MURLAND!"

Cassie slightly twitched at the loud scream of her name emerging from inside the office. The principal was now leaning on the door, nodding her head at her.

"I suggest you come inside Miss Murland, so that we can discuss your disruptive behavior."

The principal then frowned at Earl. "Get back to class Mr. Tran. Your escorting service isn't helping." She repeated what she said in Japanese, aware that it wasn't even his native language.

"But –" Earl protested.

"You don't want to be in your friend's position, so I advise that you go back to class."

Unwillingly, he listened.

* * *

Cassie had never been in an office before, nor had she ever had a private "discussion" with an adult in school. She knew that she was a troublemaker, but never at school. It was just to the people around her. This was something new for her.

But that guy really knew how to make her tick. She wondered what Han would think of her if she told him she'd sucker punched a senior on her first day back.

The principal started to speak after she'd thoroughly gone through Cassie's records. A look of disapproval was etched into her face the entire time.

"It _is_ Cassie Murland…correct?"

Cassie felt like rolling her eyes but avoided it. "Yes."

"Your brother is Danny Murland?"

"Yes."

"I see he's made no trouble at this school."

What Cassie really wanted to say was "He's the number one hustler here, though. Do you know that?" But instead, she just carelessly shrugged.

The principal put the female student's files down and stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm going to speak in English so that you fully understand me, Miss Murland. We do NOT tolerate any acts of violence here. We are a disciplined school."

Cassie just smirked. The number of fights she'd seen on the balconies during passing period clearly contradicted what the principal thought of her school. _Really shows what you know. _

"I am not sure of how _your _American schools operate, but you'd better adjust here."

"He called me a _whore_."

"You had an option to ignore his rudeness. You cast the first stone."

Cassie realized there was no point in trying to get this woman to understand. She decided to leave it alone. "Alrighty."

"You've got quite a few absences on record from earlier in the year, which were excused this morning by your friend."

"My _friend_?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"He claimed to be Han, something or other. But he vouched for you, young lady. I won't allow it again."

"Okay." Cassie was giving the lady what she wanted to hear, but only because she wanted to get out of there _fast_. She didn't bode too well with people telling her what to do.

"I would have called your parents, but consider this a warning. You are still quite new here."

"I've got you."

"You may leave now Miss Murland."

* * *

"How was school?" Han was leaning on the hood of his RX-7 in the parking lot watching her walk out. With one hand in the pocket of his new light blue jeans, and another hand holding a red apple that he was fervently eating, he smiled genuinely at her. He had reminded himself every minute that she was coming home to him. Not to Twinkie. Not to D.K. Not to Earl. To _him_. She chose _him_.

_Life has its rewards_, he thought grinning to himself. He wasn't going to let this particular girl go.

She strutted boldly towards him, her smile inescapable. "I got a lecture for kicking some guy's sorry ass. I also made an A on my Calculus diagnostic test."

Han was a little startled by her first statement, but wasn't the least bit surprised. He took another bite of his apple and chuckled.

"That's my girl."

Cassie cocked her head to the side. "Wow, it's so nice to see you finally down the fruit I bought instead of those Debbie cakes. Maybe you can regain some significant muscle."

Han looked hurt for a second but it vanished almost a second later. "I still prefer cake." He finished the fruit, dunking the core into a nearby trash can.

"I'm not hot enough for you?" He leaned in on her, causing some of the rushing students around them to stare as they passed by.

Cassie's face flushed. "Dammit Han, we're still at school. Don't do that," she whispered. But she didn't shift away.

"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow at the male students that were noticeably checking out Cassie. "How about we make a statement?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "About _what_?"

"That both of us are off-limits."

"Huh?"

"Let's kiss." He said all of this with a grave look on his face.

Cassie beheld disgust on her face. "There's no occasion for that Han. You are making _no _sense."

"Only me for you and you for me. If we prove that, maybe people won't mess with you as much."

"Han, you said I had time to think –"

He interrupted her and rolled his eyes. "You afraid someone might see us? There's nothing to hide Cass." He shrugged and sat on the hood of his car.

She was quiet for awhile. "Look Han, it's just that –"

"It's what? We're different races, we're different ages? Who cares?"

"It has _nothing _to do with that!" Cassie replied firmly. "I just have trust issues. You should know that."

"Give me till you graduate. I will _show _you that you can trust me. Just give me a chance until then."

"Han this isn't necessary."

"Just give me till graduation."

He took her long silence as a yes.

* * *

**Happy October!! Ciao and don't forget to review! **


	23. 22: Corners

**A/N: Wuzzup? 22's arrived! The reviews from last chapter were GREATLY appreciated. Keep 'em comin'! Love ya! **

**-zutto91**

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever. It isn't mine. Happy yet Justin Lin?**

* * *

**22: Corners**

"Are you cold?" Han asked, already taking off his jacket to cover Cassie's thinly protected shoulders. It was a November Saturday night, and it was unexpectedly freezing. They were slowly walking on a path towards a big, concrete building, otherwise known as one of Renji's many party locations. Loud hip-hop music blasted from within its walls.

"No, duh," Cassie remarked sarcastically, but she clenched Han's leather jacket. She looked at his simple gray, long-sleeve shirt. A simple shirt that _really _showed off his perfectly sculpted arm muscles, ones that she wanted to suddenly touch.

Cassie groaned at her lingering thoughts. She feared that his good looks would make her a pervert.

"_You _aren't cold?"

"Nah. I'm used to this weather."

She wished she was too. If only someone had warned her to bring some heavy jackets before she came to Tokyo.

"It's gonna start snowing real soon, so you should be prepared." He put an arm around her. "Shit, you're shivering like crazy."

She winced but didn't move his arm away. "Hawaii didn't have this type of temperature. But then again, I never really enjoyed the beach or surfing."

They were silent for a moment.

"I don't want to go to this party." Cassie said suddenly.

"I know. But Renji needs me for something."

"And a _party_ is the best way for him to contact you?"

Han looked uneasy for a moment. "There're other people that I need to talk to. I didn't think it would be right to just leave you sitting at home."

"Yeah I get it. But _why _would you want to leave me with Toast and those two female leeches?" She grimaced at the thought of Neela and Reiko forcing her to dance, with Toast in the corner hooting at her.

Not her type of scene. They'd tease her for weeks.

"Why can't I just hang around with you?" Cassie didn't want to be whiny, but she hated the idea of going to a party with Han, only for him to leave her with someone else.

"I'll only be gone for a little while. It's just business."

"What kind of business?"

"The type of business I don't think you'd want to be around."

He left it at that, changing the subject almost immediately.

"You still feel like an icicle, girl."

"It's your damn jacket that's not helping…" Cassie said a bit coolly. "And this stupid shirt, these stupid jeans, and these stupid snow boots."

Han gave a cocky smile as they got closer and closer towards Renji's place.

"Maybe I can warm you up."

Han pulled Cassie closer, to where his chin was resting on the top of her head. Her face became instantly hot with embarrassment.

She frowned. "That'll be _very _hard to accomplish."

"I doubt it." They were now at the entrance. Han lightly backed her against the brick wall. His head hovered over hers as he pulled her entire body into his arms.

"How about now?"

_Oh. My. God. _

Cassie's heart was going a mile a minute. A heart attack would be a perfect way to describe her condition. Han could have given her a nosebleed, considering how close their bodies were.

But she kept her face stone cold and diverted his eyes. "Not working. Quit."

He took her arms and wrapped them around his waist, making her hook her thumbs on the back belt loops of his jeans.

"Now?"

"Uh…" Cassie was getting more and more nervous. He was pushing the envelope, and she was immediately cautious. Her wide, surprised eyes showed it.

They got even wider when Han pulled her into a long kiss. It'd been awhile since he'd had the honor of giving her one, and it just got better each time.

Cassie felt her body lifting as their kiss slowed and deepened. She was tugging on the belt loops, loving the warmth that came from his waist and onto her thumbs. Han placed his hands flat on the brick wall behind Cassie, focusing more on her face than anything else. His hands weren't even on her and she still felt like life was being sucked right of her.

After a good five minutes, they pulled away. Han felt sure he'd done well. Cassie just couldn't keep her smile hidden.

_Mission accomplished_.

"You know what I've figured out about you?" He asked, his face centimeters away from hers.

"What?" She sneered.

"You stop resisting when I kiss you."

"Shut the hell up. You're a dumb-ass."

"…I'm really starting to like your insults. They hurt less nowadays."

Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Whatever…"

"Now promise me you'll be on your best behavior when we go in…" he whispered in her ear, smirking.

"What am I? Your kid?" Cassie was grumbling. His breath was tickling her ear.

"Just don't bitch-slap anyone…or give them a black eye either…unless you really _really _have to." Han raised an eyebrow. "There might be a few…uh…girls…"

"That won't like me?" She finished for him. "Boo-hoo."

"Just don't kill them please. When I'm done with Renji, I'll take you to the track. Only you and me."

"Okay."

Han looked surprised. "You agree?"

"Yeah, yes…whatever."

He kissed her again, but was interrupted by Renji's voice. He was leaning on the wall, holding the door of his place open.

"Whoa…slow down there Han. Don't wanna get the schoolgirl pregnant." He donned the same grin that made Cassie want to beat him with the nearest wrench. She couldn't stress enough of how Renji lived and breathed the word "jack-ass".

"Oh, hey there Cassie. Still keepin' that body intact, I see." Renji looked her up and down. "Please...do go on with your bad self."

"Go to hell." She wriggled herself out of Han's grasp and entered the building.

* * *

Cassie watched as Renji and Han walked past her. They disappeared through the crowd of dancing guests.

_Great…now I'm alone. Where the hell are Reiko and Neela?_

She picked a distant corner and folded her arms, observing Renji's place. It could have been mistaken for a car garage. It was similar to Han's, though much larger, with vibrant strobe lights hanging high in the air.

Various amounts of guys Cassie's age and older where standing around calmly, taking in the action around them. The girls, on the other hand, were either dancing vigorously to the pounding beat or standing in groups to gossip. There must have been almost two hundred people.

Loud music blasted through the waves of the cold November night. Cassie felt her brain pulse against her head.

Cassie accidentally overheard a group of older girls in short dresses near her chattering in whispers. She recognized one of them to be the same girl that was hugging all over Han last time. Han had mentioned the name to her one time. It was Vinnie…something or other.

"I heard Han's off the market."

"Han?! _Nani_?"

"Are you serious?! With who?!"

"Well it's some American bitch he has the hots for."

"I heard she's in high school."

"That's crazy. He's too good in bed for just _one _girl."

"I know! I'm telling you…all these shitty Americans…always stealing good men…"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Isn't that her?"

All their heads suddenly switched in Cassie's direction. Cassie looked them dead in the eye. She wasn't going to hide the fact that she didn't enjoy them talking about her. Her promise to Han may just have to be broken.

She continued to glare, her mouth fixed in a no-nonsense frown.

"How scary," one of the girls whispered.

The Vinnie girl smirked and threw her hair back. "Give them a month. After she opens her legs he'll drop her like a hot potato. Then he'll be back to what suits him best." She twirled around and posed to point at herself. "This. Older…bigger…better."

_Silly bitch! That is soooo not possible…_Cassie would've said that out loud if only Reiko hadn't jumped in...from practically nowhere.

"Oh HO HO HO HOES!!!" Reiko yelled, showing up with Neela in front of Cassie. She looked at the group of girls. "Aw girls…I mean sluts….isn't it prostituting time? Run along now. You wouldn't want miss the possible blowjobs in the V.I.P. room, now would you?"

The group growled at her, eventually spreading out into various parts of the crowd. Reiko sarcastically waved them goodbye.

Reiko pulled one of Cassie's arms. "Some people just aren't decent. Especially whores."

"I could care less about what they say. I've been hit harder."

Neela nudged her. "So where've you been girlie? We've been looking all over for you…" The two excited friends pulled Cassie forward with them.

"Well I just got here. Han left awhile ago."

"Aw…your honey bunny left joooo?" Reiko cooed, enjoying the angry expression on Cassie's face.

"Control yourself Reiko." Cassie wasn't kidding.

"Okay fine. But you're knee-deep with that man. Knee_-deep_."

"Where's Toast?" Cassie asked Neela, shrugging off Reiko's last statement. She was glad he wasn't present, but was curious about his absence.

"V.I.P. room."

"Ew."

"Yeah I know. It's sex central in there."

Cassie wondered if that was where Han was. She shuddered at the thought.

_He asked you to trust him. Take a damn chance…sheesh. You were supposed to loosen up – remember?_

_Idiota. _

"How about we get to dancing Cassie?" Reiko asked. She and Neela were already moving about to the roaring music.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Aw, come on! They're playing Chingy!!!" Reiko signaled Neela to pull Cassie onto the dance floor.

"That makes it worse. No." She had to admit she wasn't a party person.

Why doesn't anyone just get that?!

Did they desperately want to see her humping the dance floor??? Grind up on random guys???

Cassie said it one last time. "No. I'm gonna find a bathroom."

She got a good distance between herself and them, despite their whining protests for her to come back. Pushing through the crowd, Cassie made her way into a deserted hallway that had a fork up ahead. She figured there might be a restroom around.

A place to gather her racing thoughts. Tonight just felt really weird.

She heard Han's voice around the left corner. Surprise, surprise.

"Who're you to get all bothered with me man? Shit."

Another voice emerged, but much deeper.

"Don't start that prissy shit with me Han. I told you not to bring her here." The voice was bold and rigid, clearly angry.

"I couldn't leave her home. Come on, she just moved in. Why you stressin'?" Han sounded uptight and a little annoyed.

"If she runs into to me, she's gonna start wondering. I can't have her wondering Han." The man paused for a moment. "You're getting all stupid nowadays."

Another voice came up. It was Renji's. "Whoa, ease up on the tension guys. The vibes are damaging my mojo."

They grew quiet. _Probably at the stupidity of what he just said. _

Cassie decided to go ahead and walk around the corner. She knew that she shouldn't be interfering, but she just wanted find a restroom.

There's nothing wrong with that…

"Cassie?" She met the voice of her name when she had a clear view of who was standing in front of her.

_Oh HELL no._

"Dominic?!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I have the weirdest chapter endings. Well anyway, hit me up with a review and express the opinions. I love 'em.**


	24. 23: The Domino Effect Part 1

**A/N: To make a long story short, my laptop crashed and I lost my chapter. That type of retardation resulted in me having to rewrite it from scratch. Dell laptops are the devil's rejects, yes? Anyways, Thanksgiving break ahoy! Break means turkey, holiday TV specials and more updates. And…maybe a new Tokyo Drift story… I'm horrible at multitasking stories, but what does it matter? It's supposed to improve my writing skills anyway. **

**Also, thank you very much for the hefty amount of reviews last chapter! It's always nice to critique an author's work…it's their fuel. It's really kind of you to give me such positive feedback :).**

**One more thing, in order to avoid confusion on the DomCassie relation in this chapter, read the chapter labeled "EXTRA" if you haven't already. **

**Disclaimer: I hereby pronounce that I do NOT own Tokyo Drift or the original The Fast and the Furious.**

* * *

**23: The Domino Effect**

"Dominic?!" Cassie exclaimed again, finding it hard to believe her infamous cousin (in all his wife-beater shirt glory) was here.

This was bullshit…it had to be. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen and now he was here. He hadn't even bothered to call or visit her in Hawaii and he wanted to keep his trip here hidden?!

Smartass. He never lets her know anything.

Dom put up a hand. "Okay Cassie, before you start askin' wh –"

She cut him off. "What're you doing here Dom?!" Cassie switched her head over to Han. "What the hell is going on?"

Han decided to keep his mouth shut as he clutched his beer bottle tight. He fixed his mouth into a faint frown, knowing Cassie's short fuse was about to blow.

He then concluded that he really _shouldn't_ have brought her here. Dom was already on his back about too much.

"I just wanted to visit you," Dom said calmly. He scratched his head absentmindedly, tipping off his little white lie.

"Bullshit. You never bothered to even call when I went to Hawaii."

"The damn plane ticket was three grand. Coming here's cheaper."

Han knew Cassie wasn't stupid. He smirked at Dom's lie.

"More bullshit. What're you here for? Drugs? More heists?"

"I just wanted to visit you."

"You just asked Han why he brought me! You didn't want me to know you were here!"

Dom stopped and flashed Han a 'I told you about this shit' look. Han shrugged back and took a swig of his beer.

What could he do? Dom was in deep beef with Cassie…not him. He wasn't about to make this his problem.

"Spill it Dom. Whatever crap you start involves everyone related."

"Yeah and your troublemakin' ass only makes my shit ten times worse when you get informed. You forgot when you hijacked my Aston Martin in New York and took it for a 'friendly spin'?"

Han found this amusing, though he didn't show this. Cassie carjacking Dom? Priceless.

"Jeez Dom, I was thirteen! Didn't it occur to you that as time passed I grew up?!"

"I should have never raced around you. You're worse than Letty."

Cassie's mouth made a perfect 'O'.

He waved a finger at Han. "Take her outta here Han. Now."

Cassie's face grew wild with anger. She wasn't going to let them shut her out so easily. "What the fu --"

Han sighed. "Renji, take her back to the party. Have Toast watch her."

"_What_?" Cassie marched up to his face, her fists balled in anger. "What is your problem Han?"

Han's hand clutched the brown bottle even harder. Being firm with Cassie was difficult, especially when it wasn't from his heart. It wasn't too long ago that he'd told her to trust him.

Maybe he was fucking it up. And he could tell of its effect by the scorching rage forming on her face.

"I'll leave whenever I feel like it," she retorted.

"Well, I feel like you need to go outside. This is an adult conversation we're having and you're not helping. I'll…catch up with you later."

But Cassie didn't move. She just stared at Han in disbelief.

_He's blowing me off._

Renji placed his hands on Cassie's tense shoulders. "Let's not make this difficult schoolgirl. Come on, let's go."

She violently shook his hands off and gave Han one more degrading look. "No it's okay. I'll leave."

Cassie headed out of the hallway, Renji following closely behind her.

* * *

"That girl's a pain in the ass," Dom sighed, shaking his head as he eased himself into the soft velvet couch of an empty V.I.P. room. Han followed after him and brought his feet up on the coffee table. "She hasn't changed at all. There was a reason _why_ I didn't want her around."

Han just nodded, his mind drifting into other places. He kept reminding himself that he'd just pissed Cassie off. He wondered what she was thinking right now, and if she hated him in any kind of way.

There were two things he'd done wrong. One, he lied to her. Two, he threw her out.

Han reassured himself that the first part wasn't a lie. He only told her he was with Renji, not Dom. That _couldn't_ be a lie.

He sighed. With females you could never be a hundred percent sure.

It didn't matter. As soon as he was done with Dominic he'd fix the situation with her when he got the chance.

"So you like her, Han?" Dom folded his arms, his smirking grin directed at his old acquaintance.

"Somethin' like that."

"One of your little friends told me you're livin' together," Dom said, chuckling a bit as he leaned forward.

This time, it took Han awhile to answer. "Yeah."

He loved reminding himself that.

"You do something crazy to her and I'll kick your ass." Dom didn't crack a smile this time.

Han laughed and brought the bottle up to his lips. "She's not Mia and I'm definitely not Brian."

"That's right. But she's still family."

"Yeah."

"Still a Toretto."

"Hn."

"Just keep your hands to yourself, pretty boy."

Han took another sip of beer. "I do."

…_occasionally._

This was a little strange for Han, especially since Dom had so hurriedly told him he was coming to Tokyo. They hadn't seen each other since Han had dropped out of high school and flew over to Japan.

Over the phone, it had sounded like he needed something…urgently. Something he could only discuss in person.

It wasn't like Dom at all. And now he was acting as if it was nothing.

"Hey Dom, how about we cut the conversational crap and get to what you want?"

The Toretto raised an eyebrow. "You questioning me?"

"Hell, yeah. You're in my territory." He put his empty beer bottle onto the carpeted ground. "What you need from me Dom?"

"Four grand."

"Done," Han shrugged, leaning back into the sofa. Money was never a problem for him.

Dom paused before he continued. "And for you to come back to L.A."

Han almost jerked up from his position. "_What_?"

"Tran's outta jail."

* * *

Cassie was unwillingly back on the dance floor, this time with Earl, Toast, Neela, _and _Reiko.

Fun.

"What's with the long face?" Reiko asked, using her hands to try and fix Cassie's mouth into a wide smile.

Toast laughed. "Baby girl's face is _always _like that."

Cassie pulled Reiko's hands off, fighting back the feeling to roundhouse kick Earl in the face. He'd been staring at her ass ever since he'd arrived…unexpectedly.

Just another annoyance that she could add to her list of annoyances.

She looked at Reiko. "It's nothing. Just the stupidity of Han."

Earl immediately glared at her. "What did that douche do this time?!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, though quite pleased that his hypnosis on her behind had ended. "None of your business, _Earl_."

"He's always hurting you so that makes it my business!"

_Here we go again. _

"No, it doesn't _Earl_. Why don't you focus on the feelings of your girlfriend instead, _Earl_? Are we clear, _Earl_?"

He just blinked at her, not believing her harsh sarcasm. "Reiko's not my girlfriend!"

"Jesus Christ, YES SHE IS!" She pointed at the now expressionless Japanese girl next to her. "AND HERE SHE IS!"

Reiko shook her head. "I am not his girlfriend. He is too much of an idiot."

Cassie would have continued debating if Neela hadn't tried to change the subject.

"Christmas is coming…anybody excited?"

Toast piped up that he was. Everyone else seemed to groan.

Cassie couldn't take anymore frustration around her. The party, Dom, Earl, Han (especially Han), and the gossiping model sluts…

…it was WAY too much for one girl to handle.

She needed to sleep it off. "Toast, take me home please."

"Sure. Just call your boyfriend. We wouldn't want him to think you've been abducted."

* * *

"So?" From what Han heard from Dom, Tran was doing hard time for crippling Jesse. But he kept this thought to himself.

"What's Tran got to do with me?"

He hadn't seen Johnny Tran since his senior year in high school...and it wasn't that he wanted to. Though he had decent relationship with him before, Han had never really liked the guy. He was just like the previous D.K., thinking that he was on top of everyone and everything - with absolutely _nothing _to back it up.

"Tran wants to see you." Dom said this calmly, his eyes never leaving Han's.

Han looked at him in disbelief. "Why don't you tell him to fuck off? I didn't know you were delivering messages for bitches like him Dom…"

Dom's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't counter the insult. "Him and his little clique came into _my _home and threatened Mia and Letty while I was in Guatemala."

"Oh, come on Dom –"

The Toretto leaned forward irritably. "You remember when I got you out of the Triads?"

"Dom –"

"You'd be six feet under if it wasn't for me! Do you remember that?" Dom interrupted, his baritone voice getting louder.

Han quieted himself, his mind not wanting to go back to his last year in L.A.

"I need you to calm his ass down and watch Lett and Mia for me. I need to go to Honduras."

Han shook his head. "Shit, Dom. Just round up Tej and Hector and just scare him off. You know I can't go back there."

"Just for two days, man."

"You know the reason I left."

"That reason's gone now. You need to tell him to back off because hasn't been listening to my goddamn fist. All he wants is to talk to you...in person."

Han massaged his right temple. All of it was unnecessary…what happened to the Dom that would pummel a bastard away to make all problems disappear?

Apparently he was preoccupied with other things nowadays.

"What about Cassie?" Han asked. "I can't just leave her here. What is she going to think?"

"Tell her you're homesick."

"She never believes anything I say." Han slouched in his seat, something he rarely did. "And there's this asshole I don't want near her…" By that he meant both Earl and D.K.

"Brian can watch her."

"_He's _here?" Han threw up his hands. "Why?"

"He's cop-trained. She'll be in good hands if you leave her with him."

"This is ridiculous Dom."

Dom shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah that's what I was thinkin' too and then I drank it away."

"Do I have to do this –"

"I'm leaving Monday. Either you're with me or against me. I don't know how many connections Tran has, but I know he's got a lot. You know that whatever fucks up in L.A. can affect you too."

He looked at Han one more time before he got up. "Make a decision Han. Brian's waiting in the next room. We need to sort this shit out now."

* * *

**Yeah, I hate this chapter…I'm never satisfied with my work. Is that normal? Anyway, drop a review! **


	25. 24: The Domino Effect Part 2

**A/N: Another update. Not all that, but it's more of a bridge chapter. Thanks for the feedback last chapter. Remember to drop some here!**

**Disclaimer: FATF=Not mine. OC/Plot=Mine.**

* * *

**24: The Domino Effect Part 2**

Cassie woke up to an aching grumble in her stomach. She rubbed her eyes open as she rose from her bed. She glanced at the neon-green numbers on the clock, reading three in the morning.

Toast hadended up taking her back to the apartment, only to be left alone. It was unknown to her whether or not Han had come home yet.

She groaned when her stomach made another loud grumble. Cassie fixed her shorts and left her room to find something to eat in the kitchen.

Cassie tiptoed through the hallway and into the kitchen. She flipped the light switch, but jumped back in fright when she saw Han sitting at the breakfast table. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath as her hand fell over her chest.

Han was sitting down perfectly in one of the metallic-like chairs, wearing nothing but a sleeve-less undershirt. His hair was still well-kept, but a few stray strands fell over one of his ears. He had his hands clasped together under his chin, as he stared at Cassie in her little T-shirt and cotton shorts.

He looked up at her, apparently a little startled as well. "What are you? A night owl?"

Cassie rolled her eyes as she opened one of the cupboards and took out a glass. "You're the one sitting in the dark." She then opened a gallon of milk from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

"Still mad at me?" Cassie's head perked up to the sound of his voice.

"What do you think?" Cassie replied sarcastically. She shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?"

Han became aware of her passive mood. "Don't be mad at me Cass."

"You didn't care before. Why does it matter now?" She shrugged again while adding cocoa powder to her milk.

"A lot of stuff went down, okay? I just didn't want to worry you."

Her right eyebrow arched as she continued to stir the now brown-liquid in her glass. "_Worry_ me? Nice excuse."

"I'm serious."

"You know, what bothered me the most was that you kept Dom's visit from me. I don't care about what you guys had to discuss."

"Like I said, I don't want to worry you."

"I'm not an idiot Han, so don't treat me like I'm stupid." She grimaced at him. "One time you're telling me to trust you, and another you shut me out of your secret _life_."

He simply blinked. "I got my reasons Cassie. Sometimes you need to understand."

"Okay whatever. Do whatever you feel like and leave your girlfriend out of it. I don't care anymore."

"Girlfriend?" He repeated, trying to imply a slight joke.

She ignored him and started to leave the kitchen.

"Come sit here," he called after her.

She turned around in irritation. "What?"

He pulled a chair beside to him and nodded at it. "Come sit next to me girl."

"Why?"

A sly grin appeared on his face. "I want to tell you something."

Cassie rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass. "What is so important that you can't tell me from this distance?"

"Just come here."

She looked at him skeptically, not moving an inch. Then without thinking, she allowed her feet to take her over to him, making light pats against the cold tile floor. She then sat down slowly beside him, ignoring his lingering arm that was now creeping its way around the top of her chair.

Cassie felt herself get hot as she realized how close their bodies were. The silver-colored chairs they were seated upon weren't apart at all.

She took a moment to study the way his tan skin branched out of that thin undershirt. His arms were perfectly shaped, every curve carefully thought out, despite her knowing that he never worked out.

Grumbling to herself, Cassie felt vulnerable. She was supposed to be _angry _at him still, not admiring his body…no matter how perfect it was. She could stare at his face all day though…

Another inward grumble emerged from her. _Focus! Stop lingering you dumb-ass._

She almost stopped breathing when his midnight eyes, dripping with intent, locked into her brown ones. He smiled at genuinely and pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

He unexpectedly placed his lips on her soft ones, making her running thoughts stop and melt away. She loved the light scent of musk that emerged from him as they got closer.

_I'm supposed to be angry!_

Han pushed against her lips even harder and faster, taking advantage of the fact that she hadn't stopped him in his tracks.

_Think angry. Think ANGRY Cassie._

And yet, she wasn't. As Cassie put her arms around his neck, Han had pushed her up against him, one hand on her waist and one hand tangled through her short hair.

_Holy crap._

She finally gathered the strength to separate their rising embrace. She shoved him away from her roughly. Han studied her questioningly.

"You don't want to continue?"

"Shut up Han."

He smirked, though cautious of her mood. "So you _are _mad."

"No." She really wasn't, but she wanted to be. He solved all their arguments and problems with intimacy…and that was enough of a reason to trigger some anger.

She decided Han used to be called a playboy for a reason.

"Don't be angry. I don't want to leave in an argument," he said.

Cassie's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. The wind had almost been knocked out of her…she wasn't expecting _that_.

"…leave?" She repeated, almost unwillingly.

He searched her eyes for a readable reaction. "I'm going back to L.A. on Monday."

"L…L.A.?"

"Just for two days." Han searched her eyes again, this time for any vague hint of uncertainty.

"Why?" And she didn't want him to lie to her. She desired the truth - and without having to squeeze it out of him.

Han sighed slightly. "There are a few problems I need to take care of."

She studied his face. He hadn't hesitated…or avoided her eyes while he'd spoken, so it could mean it was true.

But she could tell it involved Dom.

"Okay," she responded. If he had business to tend to, who was she to interfere? He was a man, not a little boy.

"It's only two days Cass…three at max."

"Yeah, okay."

He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of her acceptance. "You don't have anything to say..?"

"You're not a kid Han. Go and do your thing if it's important." She waved him off. "But it's…only two days?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Only two days, baby."

* * *

"Are you okay with this Cass?"

Neela stared at Cassie in disbelief as they stood inside the airport with Reiko, Earl, Sean, and Toast. Han was with Dom and Renji, busy getting checked in with his passport and single bag of luggage.

Reiko stared on as well. "What is he leaving for?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know." Even though it still wasn't clear to her, it ultimately never mattered whether he decided to tell her or not. The only thing that she hated was actually _dreading _the days he'd be gone.

_Stupid…I really am stupid._

Toast hit Cassie's back playfully, although really hard. "Oh Han and Cassie will be just fine. I'm sure they'll be on the phone at least once an hour like this." He positioned his fingers like a phone and mocked them. "'Hey baby. Are you chillin' alright? Then Cassie will be like 'Shut the hell up you dumb-ass! I love you, you idiot!'" Toast immediately stopped when Cassie cast him a life-threatening glance.

But instead of attacking him, she just watched on as Han, Dom, and Renji talked amongst each other. There was some new guy standing with them named Brian O'Connor, who Han had apparently assigned to watch over Cassie. Brian had rented a room right next to Han's apartment, so that he could keep a 'wise eye' over Cassie.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Eighteen wasn't too far away from her and people still treated her like jailbait. To her, it was absolutely stupid.

Cassie returned to reality and solemnly watched as Han continued to talk softly with Dom and the others. They had separated themselves from the rest of group, as if no one could hear what they were talking about.

She couldn't help but feel left out of what was going on…as if they were some big picture they had cut her away from.

But she reassured herself that everything would be okay, Han was just leaving...for a little while.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realize when Han had walked over to her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead softly. She folded her arms as he ran one hand through her hair, the other hand in his jeans pocket.

"See you Cassie."

And before she knew it, she was watching him walk off slowly, as he bid his goodbyes to everyone else.

Cassie bit her lip in desperation, hating herself for not jumping onto him and yelling for him to stay. It didn't even matter to her that his trip wasn't going to be that long.

But she let him disappear through that terminal anyway, leaving her to wonder why she was missing him already.

* * *


	26. 25: Edge

**A/N: Don't freak out. I only changed my penname from zutto91 to THE KUM-i. That's my name :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FATF trilogy. **

* * *

**25: Edge**

"Your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

Cassie looked up from her outdated Hubcap magazine issue, and at the voice of Brian. They, as well as Reiko, Twinkie, Renji, and Toast were just outside of Han's garage, relaxing comfortably on several old couches. The biting cold wasn't enough to keep them inside, and instead, prompted them even more to watch Sean and Neela race each other around the port.

She took the cell phone from Brian's hand gently, trying to contain her excitement. It had only been twelve hours since Han had left, and he'd already remembered to call for her.

She spoke into the cell. "Hello?"

"Your man's here." Cassie gave a small smile at Han's usually arrogant voice.

"You got there safely?" She asked, frowning at Twinkie, who was now eavesdropping on their conversation. Traces of disapproval were visible on his face, and he made it no shame to hide it from his younger sister. In return, she ignored him.

"Yeah," Han replied. "How's school holding up?"

"Just fine," she replied simply. "I hate carpooling with Toast though. He drives like he's high."

A small snicker emerged from Han on the other end. "So you miss havin' me drive you?"

"No..." Cassie was getting bad at lying.

"Then why you complainin'?"

She thought for a moment, wondering how she could get under Han's skin. "I'm mad."

There was a pause from him. "Why?"

"You left me with…Brian." She smirked when Brian's head perked up from his PSP to the sound of his name.

"Yeah, there's a point. If you need anything, go to him."

"The reason being..?" She despised the fact that Brian had rented a room right next to Han's apartment. She felt like she was being stalked, or even spied on.

" 'Cause I care about your safety."

"My safety?" Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated on what he could possibly mean with that statement. "Are you doing something illegal, Han?"

"No baby. I just got to handle some things. And I wouldn't be able to sleep at night without knowing that you're okay."

Cassie paused for a moment, imagining Han's face over the phone. She felt silly for missing his being in front of her. She hungered to work on the cars with him again.

"I miss you." She was relieved when she'd finally let her vulnerability slip through her lips.

Cassie could _hear _him smiling on the other end. Stupid bastard.

"I miss you too Cass." When he said it, it sounded so sincere…so genuine, and it made her just want to melt. She hated that he had that effect without even trying.

She bit her lip. "And yet you left."

"I'm coming back."

"It doesn't matter."

He paused. "Sure it does. Just sit tight, alright? I'll be back around Thursday."

Silence engulfed her for a slight second. She really didn't feel like arguing with him right now. "Okay."

"Put Renji on the phone right quick. I need to talk to him."

Cassie took the cell phone away from her ear and handed it to a preoccupied Renji, who was busy trying to flirt with an uninterested Neela and avoid indirect threats from Sean.

"So…if I flipped this quarter…what're the chances of me getting head?" Renji was testing stupid pick-up lines as he held the phone against his studded ear.

Neela smiled sweetly. "Zero to none."

"Aw…come on. Don't be like that." He then directed his attention to Han on the phone.

Cassie rolled her eyes at the entire situation. Renji had given up hitting on Cassie and now he'd moved on to Neela. What a player…

She grabbed a Sprite bottle from a nearby cooler and walked around the back of the garage. It was probably below freezing, despite the fact that the sun's rays were falling over her. Looking at the Sprite bottle, she snuggled further into her heavy coat, wondering why she had taken such a cold drink on a this type ofday. She chucked it on the ground, thinking of how amusing it would be to see Toast angrily retrieving it.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard voices around a corner. Apparently, the voices of Reiko and Earl—arguing as usual.

"I told you to only flirt with her when he was around! You took it too far."

"Yeah, keep talking Reiko. It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! You pay more attention to her than you do me!"

"Only because you told me to!"

"It was supposed to bring them closer together. And they _are_ together! _Baka_!"

"Don't say _baka_! I'm not an idiot!"

"_Hai, _you are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Cassie couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had actually tried to _hook _her and Han up? With their arguing? With Earl's semi-real concern for the well-being of Cassie? It had never even strengthened the relationship…so why did it matter?

_Idiots. _

Cassie smiled to herself as she walked in the opposite direction, and away from Reiko and Earl's on-going squabble. Less than a year ago, she would have rushed up to them, and yelled at them to stay out of the relationships in her life.

But for some reason, the urge to do that was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Feeling comfortable?" Dom asked as he entered the living room of his home. Han was seated comfortably, flipping through the channels of the television. He looked up at the Toretto in pure distress.

"I don't know about this Dom." Han rubbed his forehead when Dom handed him his old nine-millimeter pistol.

"I need a gun?"

"Just in case some crazy shit goes down," Dom said. "I'm taking a plane to Guatemala first, and then I'll drive down to Honduras. I'ma be back by Friday at least."

Han nodded and sighed heavily. He slid the gun in the back of his pants.

"Where's Tran?"

"Remember that Clubhouse on Palm Avenue? That one." Dom grabbed a set of keys and tossed another pair to Han. "Your Skyline is around the front."

He stared at the keys, thinking about how long it'd been since he'd driven that car. It was the first that he'd ever gotten to work with when he was in high school.

It was also the car of a lot of "firsts".

Dominic threw his jacket on and picked up a single bag of luggage. "I'm out Han. Say bye to Let and Mia for me, a'ight?"

Han nodded and they went on their own paths: Dom getting into his car to head to the airport, Han getting into his to meet up with Tran.

* * *

"Okay, so let's play truth or dare." Neela was grinning away, munching hungrily through a box of Pocky. The three of them, Neela, Cassie, and Reiko, were at Han's having what Cassie thought had barely passed as a sleepover. They weren't wearing pajamas (Reiko and Neela were to old for that), there were no sleeping bags or fluffy pillows lying around. They were just gathered on the couch in front of the plasma television, devouring Han's food…something Cassie knew he'd be a little annoyed at when he came back.

Excitement stirred in her. Han would be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon.

Reiko counted herself in. "_Soka_, I wanna play!"

"It's a stupid game," Cassie said haughtily to Neela, not really happy with her suggestion. "Girls with nothing to do play that crap."

"Why don't you just loosen up, Cass?" Neela replied, rolling her eyes. "Why do always have to be so…"

"So 'what'?"

Reiko answered for Neela, but didn't hold back on what she had to say. "Sometimes…you can be a little bitchy."

Cassie's face went through several expressions. "Bitchy?!"

"Yeah…like you've got a pogo stick up your ass. I mean, we all have our bad days…but it's like, with you, everyday is a bad day," Reiko chimed, ignoring the dirty look on Cassie's face. "Unless you're with you-know-who…"

"Shut up. Let's play the stupid game." Cassie ate a chip and crossed her arms, a bit frustrated.

Neela and Reiko smiled at each other, glad that she was finally joining in.

* * *

As Han arrived at the clubhouse, the first thought that came to him was one word.

_Shit_.

The place was packed with people, not to mention the overflow of surrounding cars. Clusters of known racers and the never-ending existence of racer-chasers hung around, obviously in party mode.

He didn't like the look of it. Something just seemed so off about the amount of people here. And Tran was nowhere in sight.

He didn't really recognize anyone as he went through the doors and into the center of the excitement. This was probably the new generation of rebels that had taken over the backstreets. The majority of people Han had known from back in the day had moved on with their lives, and out of the racing scene. Well, at least those who hadn't made racing their whole lives.

There were way too many people for the small clubhouse, and probably every corner held more than four people. Mismatched chairs, occupied by already tipsy partiers, were scattered around the place along with empty beer bottles. Loud rap music pounded through the rooms, intoxicating the dancing crowd.

Some girls, probably no older than sixteen, were making flirty eyes with him, obviously curious about who he was and why he was here.

But he ignored them and moved on through the roaring club. He had other things to worry about.

Han shuffled through, scanning for the familiar face of Johnny Tran. He would have continued on his task, if there wasn't a firm, dark-brown hand that had been placed on his shoulder.

Han turned around to meet the face of a black guy about his age, holding a Guinness in his hand. From the way his was swaying, anyone could tell that this guy was flat-drunk.

"I know you, man? I don't think I invited you, homie," he said to Han, his words slurred. Despite this, he sized Han up, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I know," Han replied, "but I'm just lookin' for Tran."

The aloof expression on the man's face disappeared. "Which one?"

"Johnny."

"Nah, playa. I don't think you wanna see 'im now." He pointed towards the back of the club. "He doin' his deals outside, man. Some scary shit like that."

Han nodded and started towards where the guy had pointed, but he stopped him again.

"You part of Dom's clique, ain't ya?" He asked Han, smirking.

Han raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, my name's Han." He'd never been asked if he had rolled with Dom before…especially from a person he didn't know. Maybe he had a rep because of Dom's popularity. "How you know?"

The guy shook his head. "You got that attitude in your tone, man. That Toretto tone. You obviously don't chill around with these punks." He nodded towards the teenagers that were hanging around, trying to look older. "I'm Damian, by the way. Hit me up if Dom can get me a deal on some of those import engines. You can find me here anytime."

Han smiled and nodded off at him. "I'll think about it." He started to walk away.

"Boy's got jokes." Damian's laughter faded into the background.

* * *

**Weird ending, but it was needed. Thanks for reading by the way. Those of you that **_**are **_**reading, review! There's about 40+ of you guys on alert, and I'd like you to tell me how I'm doing. THANKS and SMOOCHES to those that have been reviewing and/or reading. I really do adore ALL of you. **


	27. 26: Like Toy Soldiers

**A/N: Another one. Sorry it took so long, I had a little thing called writer's block. But now, that period is over and done with…I guess I just needed a break. Thank you for your reviews from last chapter; I think that's what helped me get over it. Please do leave more feedback and I hope you enjoy :). Oh, and in Japan it's around 11 a.m. and in the U.S. it's about 2 a.m. Sorry about that little fib...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the FATF trilogy or its characters. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

**26: Like Toy Soldiers**

Han contemplated on why he was here as he swung open the back door to face the cold, night air. His outline for tonight was to confront Tran and get the hell out. Somehow, Han could picture the possibility of it going smoothly. He'd go back to Tokyo, to Cassie.

Where he belonged.

Sure enough, Johnny Tran was leaning against the brick wall of the building, cigarette in hand. He had been talking to another, probably younger Hispanic, but stopped at the appearance of Han. A smug smile crept into Tran's face. Johnny sent the other guy away, allowing himself to confront Han in peace.

"Han Lue…" Tran let the name hang in the air as Han closed the distance between them. "I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I." Han felt like he was seventeen, back to smoking pot and ranking girls with Renji and Johnny after school.

He hadn't missed it, not one part of it. It was one of the main reasons why his father had been disappointed in him and his mother had resented him.

Johnny took another drag of his cigarette. "I thought you were the runaway." He threw it onto the ground and smoldered it with his shoe. "I don't think the Triads are going to be too happy."

Han studied him, wondering if he was imposing threats or just pointing out the old days.

"I'm not scared of them," Han countered, keeping his cool. The last thing he wanted to think about was a group of angry mobsters going after him.

"Yeah, I figured that. You think you're a man now."

Han shrugged. "Aren't we all?"

Tran gave a slight chuckle and pulled out another smoke. "You've got a way with talking Han. I'd assume you're here about Dominic? You wouldn't just show up out of the blue."

"You've been screwing with him."

Johnny lighted his Malboro, and took puffed gray swirls into the air. "Don't see how any of this is your concern."

"It is. Leave Dom alone and shit won't happen." Han shrugged. "It's as simple as that."

Johnny paused from his smoking, and set his full attention on Han. He leaned his shaved head against the brick wall.

"You know what's funny, Han?" Tran glanced at him, expecting an answer. Han just stared back.

Tran continued. "What's funny is that I'm not the one with the little Negro girlfriend back on the other side of the world." He sighed, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Renji never really gave me a good description on her." A smirk escaped Tran's lips as he blew a long swirl out of his nose.

Han blinked. "You've been talking to Renji." It was more of a realization than a question.

* * *

"Okay, okay, enough," Reiko whined as she threw down the Xbox controller. "I'm tired and I'm going home. Exit exams are tomorrow and I actually give a shit."

Neela yawned and picked up her handbag, nodding as she waved Cassie goodnight. "I'm gonna head to Sean's. See you later."

A sigh of relief escaped Cassie's lips as she slid the door closed after her older friends. There was finally silence—peace. No chatty female friends griping about Sean and Earl's boy-friendly flaws.

She wished that maybe she could have joined that conversation, but she had two restraints—pride and actual _restraint_. She dreaded to imagine what they'd think if she admitted she felt lonely without Han.

_Screw these damn hormones_. _Oh my God, I need to find something to do_.

She stalked into her room, picking up a pair of checkered boxers from her bed. She had stolen from Han's room earlier.

Why did she take them out of the top drawer? She had _no _idea.

Holding them up in the air, she studied them, letting her eyes trace the black and red chess-like pattern. They were clean, as was everything else of Han's. When compared to him, Cassie was quite messy when given the opportunity.

She grinned and slipped off her jeans, throwing them to the side of the room. Scratching her head, she slid the boxers on.

She stood there for a moment, a bit shocked at herself. She had no idea what she was doing or why.

Maybe she just wanted some part of him near her. This was as close as she could get, considering that Sean wouldn't let her near Han's RX.

A loud rasping on the apartment door broke the solitude, making her jump a bit. Without thinking, she ran over to the door and looked through the peephole. She regretted the short walk when she was able to identify the full head of blonde hair.

"Brian."

He put his face up to the opposite side of the small, round glass. "Cassie."

He had done this at least twice before in the same day, just to check and see if she was okay. At first, she'd gotten over the authority-like sense and was unmindful of it, but now it was really annoying.

He was _right next door_ for God's sake.

"What do you want?" she asked loudly, not making a move to unlock the door and let the blonde in. "No reason, no entry."

"I'm doing a check-up for Han. Let me in."

She cringed and rolled her eyes. "I'm good, O'Connor. Didn't you see? Neela and Reiko just left."

"Yeah, okay. I ain't blind. Just open up."

"No."

Silence hung in the air on the other end. Cassie folded her arms and tapped her foot loudly against the carpet floor. She knew he was still around.

He spoke again. "You think I like coming here and playing officer with you? The only shitty factor that's dragging me over here is that I owe Dom a couple of favors—and this counts as one of them. So do both of us a favor and open the damn door so that I don't have to mumble when Dom asks me if I've done my job."

She slid it open abruptly to face the now smiling cop. The eyelids of his glistening eyes came together as he blinked, as if clueless, at the irritated girl. He jammed his fists into his black trousers, which ruffled the already un-ironed shirt he had on.

Cassie kept her small hand on the door as she squinted at him. "There. You see? I'm fine!" She pointed at the apartment next to her. "Now go home and eat some chili or something!"

"I take it those aren't yours?" he said, nodding at the boxers on her.

Her eyes followed his, and she realized what he was referring to.

"Shut up!" she retorted, grimacing.

Raising an eyebrow, Brian pushed past her and headed into the apartment. He plopped himself onto the couch and turned on the plasma television.

Cassie still stood at the door, her fists clenched. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell? You need to go _home_."

He flipped through countless channels, smiling brightly in the process. "Nah."

" 'Nah?' Get out!"

"Not until I get some food," he grinned, patting his stomach as he migrated to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a few bagged products. "Make me some enchiladas. Mia-style."

She folded her arms in resistance. "You better go downstairs and order some take-out. I'm not doing _shit_."

"I forgot my money."

"So?"

He tossed her a bag of tortillas and started to cut cheese. "So get to work. Make it snappy."

* * *

Han was holding onto the cold, automated steel as he ran back into the clubhouse. With a swift motion, he slid it back into his jeans as he strutted through the crowd of still drunk teens. Staying calm was becoming difficult at the moment.

The main reason being that he had to get the hell out of there.

Before he opened up his car, he left Damian with one of his other cell phone numbers and a quick message.

_Tell Dom I'm out. _

* * *

"How'd you get off so easy?"

Brian looked up from his bag of chips and glanced at Cassie in question. "Get off of what?"

"What you did to Dom and Mia…" She set the stove temperature and shoved the pan inside.

Cassie never had much of a clear understanding of what had happened between Dom and Brian back then, but she'd known that Brian had done something unforgivable.

She figured that she should find out why they were even talking.

"I came through in the end," was all the O'Conner had replied. He continued to munch carelessly on his Doritos.

She tapped her fingers as she watched Brian, sprawled on the leather sofa. Cooking for somebody other than Han made her bored out of her mind. Maybe she'd try to dig up information on Han's situation.

"So…" she started, not knowing where to lead the conversation, "why's Han in L.A.?"

Brian chuckled. "Why's a black girl in Japan? You're not gonna squeeze info out of me, sister."

Cassie pouted, grumbled, and threw up her hands in defeat. She'd just have to wait until Han came back. If nobody cared enough to tell her what the hell was going on…why should she push it? Maybe it was for a good reason.

Everything came to an abrupt halt for her when two loud shots rang through the air. She hardly had time to process what was going on, when Brian shoved her hard onto the kitchen floor—right behind the wooden counter. He brought his .9 mm out of his waistband, cocking it in the process. Almost immediately, his body hovered over Cassie's as he covered his forehead. Glass was sputtered through the air.

_Who the _fuck _just shot at us_?

A deadly quiet filled the air as Brian motioned for Cassie to stay calm and shut up. Her wide, frightened eyes signaled to him that she didn't know what the hell was going on.

The silence was short-lived, when the gunshots resumed as Brian struggled to cover his head as he was over Cassie. Splintered wood and white powder flew everywhere, scattering over his still body.

He signaled Cassie to stay silent once more, as heavy steps fell over the carpet of the living room. From the rise and fall of each shoe, she could tell that there was more than one person in the living room in front of them.

Cassie counted the steps in her head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Cassie blinked. The walking had halted.

In an almost swift and desperate flash, Brian sprang up and fired his gun at the break-ins. He continued to fire as he grabbed Cassie from the floor. She didn't even have time to identify the perpetrators, as he shoved her out the door and into the hallway.

As soon as she had turned around, she stopped dead cold when the nozzle of shaped steel met her forehead. Renji was holding it, narrowing his eyes as the curl of his mouth remained downward. Two other Asian stood behind him, apparently racers as well.

She was barely breathing when she heard Brian yell behind her and make a soft thump onto the floor.

Cassie allowed herself to gasp when Renji cocked the gun at her head.

He nodded at her, unsmiling.

"Yeah, I know. This sucks."

* * *

**Sorry if there were any grammar errors, but I double checked (I'm not kidding). Hope you liked...**


	28. 27: Roll Up Your Sleeves

**A/N: It's been over a year and I apologize for not having been on during that time. I made a commitment to my academic life and because of that, I am officially an 18-year old high school graduate! I started writing this when I was 15...so I'm slightly embarrassed with this story. But hopefully you guys are still with me...even though it's not entirely possible. Read & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Roll Up Your Sleeves**

As time passed on, it became more and more of a chore for Cassie to breathe. Her breathes were becoming more frequent, as if her heart was running ahead of her.

But she couldn't be blamed for her sudden panic. She had been blindfolded, gagged, and was at gunpoint as soon as Renji had forced her and an unconscious Brian out of the apartment complex and into a Honda Civic. The rest of the uncomfortable and deadly quiet trip had all been a slight blur.

Sweat plastered Cassie's forehead as she wiggled around to find a more comfortable position in her cramped location. Her strongly tied hands made it more difficult to feel around where she was, but besides the few cardboard boxes and sharp objects she had accidentally hit against, she knew she was locked in an extremely small closet.

For the first time in a while, Cassie broke down and cried – hard. This wasn't like the time Ginai had a gun at Han. This wasn't like the time Takashi had cornered her. This time she didn't know why she was here and what was going to happen. This time, she was lost.

As the salty tears soaked into her blindfold, she wished she could rely on the image of Twinkie coming for her rescue, like a big brother always would. She wished she could hear Han's voice outside, so she could know that she was going to be okay.

It was nothing but wishful thinking.

* * *

"Look, I just need a flight back to Tokyo-"

"Sir, we having nothing available right now. Seats are limited and you still have until Thursday to go back."

"No, I don't. This is an emergency and I need to go back as soon as possible." Han drummed his fingers lightly against the counter as the brunette scrolled through a list of flights on her computer.

"I'm sorry, but all of them are booked. You will just have to wait until your scheduled flight."

Fed up, Han walked away from the Customer Service desk. It wasn't worth his time to continue heading nowhere with a useless worker.

It wasn't like Han to panic. Even before, when Takashi's uncle placed a death sentence on Han's head, he hadn't been fazed in the slightest. But now, he was frantic. He needed to call someone.

He dialed Toast and waited patiently as it continued to ring.

"Yeah?" A busy voice answered. There was noise in the background, meaning Toast was at a party.

"Where's Cassie?" Han asked. "Is she at my place?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Han…what the fuck? Just call Brian. You know these long distance calls are expensive—"

Han cut him off. "I don't have time for your bitching. Brian wasn't picking up and neither did Cassie. What the hell is going on?"

"Look, all I know is that Neela and Reiko were over there with Cassie and they left not too long—oh, shit."

* * *

Cassie's heart almost did a turnover when she felt a door bang open and a rush of cool air hit her sweaty, shaking body.

"Rise and shine, school girl," Renji's familiar voice chimed. She heard heavy footsteps approach her.

Roughly, a pair of hands grabbed both of her arms and forced her up and out of the dark closet.

"Hope you didn't get too comfortable," Renji whispered, as he guided her forward. "We're about to start class."

Whatever the hell he meant, Cassie chose not to ask why. She was too traumatized to even think straight.

She gasped as she was thrown against what felt like a soft leather couch.

"I'm not feeling too psyched today, so it's best that you talk only when I ask a question. I'm pretty sure you're bright enough to understand _that _concept. Am I right?"

Cassie didn't answer. She didn't see how she could.

"Nod if you fucking understand me."

He received a nod.

"Now, I've got two buddies here with me. One is going to remove your blindfold and your gag. The other is going to snap your neck if you do or say anything stupid. Got me?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Go ahead guys."

The blindfold was removed first, but Cassie's vision was still blurred from crying. It took a couple of seconds to observe her surroundings.

To her disbelief, she was in a home - a normal home with a kitchen and a bar on the side, a fully furnished living room, and several doorways that seemed to lead into bedrooms.

Her attention snapped back to Renji when the gag was roughly removed.

He stepped closer towards her, as his two companions watched her closely. Cassie could do nothing but lower her head. Her hands were still bound behind her and all she could think about was what these three possibly _couldn't _do to her.

Cassie wished there was room to slide back or shift over when Renji leaned in dangerously close. He placed each hand on either side of her on the couch, his face only inches away from hers.

"I like to do things fast and easy, Cassie. So that should be the goal today...fast and easy."

She didn't like his tone of voice or the way he was looking at her. A part of her wanted to kick him in his balls, but one of his boys had been flaunting a gun ever since she'd been set on the couch.

"So, I'm going to ask you a simple question, and you're going to answer it afterwards," Renji continued. "Where is the money?"

She already knew it wasn't answer he was looking for, but she had no knowledge of what Renji spoke of. "W-what money?"

"Babe, where I'm from girls' throats get slit for lying. Now where's the fucking money?"

"I don't know anything about any money."

The wrinkle that formed on his forehead frightened her. She was in an unknown location with three armed men, one of which seemed to be temporarily unstable, as he could not receive the answer he wanted. He rose from the couch and turned around, scratching his head.

"You're fucking kidding me right? Han's banging you and you don't know about his cash?" He turned back to her, clearly angry. "You expect me to believe that?"

Cassie was scared, but she couldn't hold back. "I only _work _for Han. I'm not in on his personal shit, so I don't know!" She could have mentioned that she wasn't sleeping with Han, but she'd already said enough.

"Renji, she's lying," the man sporting the gun said. "If that's his girl then she oughta know."

"I am _not _lying. I don't—"

"Shut the fuck up," Renji interjected. "Just keep your mouth closed or I'll blast it off." He turned to the two other men. "Now, you two jackasses beat the truth out of her and I'm gonna call him. I swear to God if this doesn't go smoothly both of you are going to pay for it."

Before he could continue on, he was interrupted.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The man on his right spoke. Cassie realized that all eyes were on the built, clean cut man that had just challenged Renji. Even still, he went further. "Who the hell put you as front man? My ass is gonna get burned for your retarded last-minute plan? Like hell!"

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that."

"Keep pretending! Did you even think this shit through? We've got this clueless bitch, that fucking cop over there, and missing money. They're gonna cut our limbs off if they know about your goddamn mess!"

Renji raised an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking his head. "….my mess? Really?"

"I didn't freaking stutter."

Not wanting to add to the obvious tension between the two other men, the man holding the .45 headed to a room on the right, shutting to door behind him. Nobody but Cassie noticed this, as Renji and his "friend's" somewhat hushed bickering had escalated into full-fledged yelling, rendering her non-existent on the leather couch.

"Hey, fuck you Renji! I got in this for a payday, not for a sick thrill like you!"

"You think this is fun for me? You think I'm playing games here?"

"What the hell else can I call it? You decided to play delivery boy for dangerous people and you don't even have the delivery! You told me this bitch knew everything! Her fucking boyfriend, the guy _with _the money, is on the other side of the world—"

"Ay, that shit is not on me! We have a deadline, and if we don't meet it, we're dead anyway, whether Han is here or not. They didn't care, so I had to go through with it."

"That's your explanation?"

Cassie was becoming more nervous. What would happen to her? Here she was with two men, both older and stronger than her, and in an intense argument. She was defense-less, unarmed, underage, and a foreigner of Japan. They could throw her body in nearby garbage dump and that would be it.

Of all times, Brian should have been here to protect her. The last time she'd seen him, he was out cold.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard a gun cock.


End file.
